Beautiful Stranger
by ilovetwilight999
Summary: Strangers, ironic word really? Though they were really far from stranger...And they both knew it. Kol Mikaelson Love Story Sequel to Regrets And Wishes!
1. Chapter 1

**_Time Skip half a year after Regrets And Wishes_**

Lianna Tiller was always a party girl, always had been always would be. At fifteen the mixed breed girl fell in love with an original, had grown her addiction with drugs and was now sitting in a bar getting wasted; her typical Friday night.

She'd often spend her days in New York fixated her days and part of her nights to endeavour Kol's resurrection, though she was determined she was sadly at loss. Her parents and siblings tried to contact her especially after Jeremy's death; Tatianna had attempted to track Lianna down however Lianna just simply dismissed her with a flick of her wrist. Lianna was sitting at the bar, her long brown hair in a messy bun at the top of her hair. Stray pieces pulled out framing her perfectly structured face. The tight black bodycon moulded to her body, her body which looked as if it had been carved from the gods. The pop of gold highlighter emphasizing to the top of her high cheekbones.

The signature bold red lip, which held a devious smirk. Her eyes aimlessly wandered across the heaps of people. Though many guys hit on her she'd just use them as snacks or if she was in a good mood, treats.

The loud music booming behind her, but she heard his seamless, deep voice effortlessly. "Now, what's a pretty girl like you on, on a Friday night sitting at the bar, all alone?" He teased tutting. Lianna instantly recognized the foreign accent as British though she didn't want to admit it because Kol had one and thinking about Kol just caused her immense pain.

She rolled her eyes expectedly, "I'm not interested." She simply responded. Motioning for the bartender for a refill. Though Lianna couldn't see him she sensed her was smirking. "Feisty, I like it. I have a thing for a pretty thing with sharp tongues." He stated.

Liana froze the same statement Kol had said to her. The small gasp escaping her plump lips. Whipping her head around, she noticed a boy in his late teens/early twenties sitting next to her. His dirty blonde hair in small curls at the top of his head. The salient blue eyes, held a distinct mad gleam in them.

His smirked seemed to widen at this, "No need to be so startled _darling._ " She felt her blood run cold, only Kol called her darling. "Don't call me that." She snapped warningly. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok then, love. What's your name?" The unmistakable resemblance to Kol frightened her but she brushed it off, assuring herself Kol was dead. If he wasn't he would have come and found her. She spent so long in isolation in order to find a spell to bring him back, despite the trouble with Silas.

"None of your business." She resorted angrily drowning her drink.

"Oh come on love no need to be so nasty!" He replied in mock hurt.

"Actually I find nastiness essential when some bitch-boy tries to hit on me." She hissed.

"Come on love, that's a bit mean." He pointed out.

"No, it's not, now get lost." She retorted impatiently.

"Ok, one drink that's it! One drink and if I'm still bad company after that, then I'll leave." He proposed.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Great!" He beamed clapping his hands.

"Great!" He beamed clapping his hands.

"I'll have bourbon, and for the lady..."

She rolled her eyes, "Bourbon too."

His eye's shot up, he seemed impressed. "Surprised, pretty thing like you can take something strong as bourbon."

She scoffed, "Trust me; I can take way stronger than bourbon." She growled under her breath thinking he wouldn't here but with his quick wit and hearing he heard it and smirked wider. He seemed to be enjoying the company, vastly.

"So you didn't answer my question, love. What are you doing here?"

She merely rolled her eyes again, "Can a girl not have a little fun!" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, but it would be better if she had someone to do it with." He whispered smirking.

She scoffed, "Yeah trust me, your way not my type." She replied.

"Oh really? And what is exactly your type?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She paused and pretended to think really hard, as she hummed in thought. "The opposite of you." She resorted sassily.

"Come on love play nice." He teased.

Gulping down the remaining of her bourbon, she harshly pushed the chair back, the screeching causing her to wince as it hit her eardrums. "Ok times up, you're down."

"Aw come on love, was my company that bad?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied slightly popping the p.

"Ok then, at least tell me your name than love." He weakly persuaded.

"None of your business." She smirked.

He pouted, before quickly replacing his usual smirk. "Ok then, until again, Love" He stated.

"And what exactly makes you think there will be an again?" She asked curiously, her perfectly plucked eyebrow raised as her hands rested on her hips.

"Of course there will be." He stated.

She raised her brow, "Ok whatever."

Walking out he heard her yell, _"Goodbye Beautiful Stranger."_

* * *

 **OMGGGG New chapter, now who is this mystery boy? Guess you'll have to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lianna lets out a sigh full of woe. Why couldn't her life have just been simple? Scolding herself for such bitter thoughts, she huffed a strand of her indignantly If her life was ordinary she would have, she wouldn't have been a hybrid, she wouldn't have been born in a vampire family. She wouldn't have met him.

Her mind lingered back to the Beautiful Stranger. The devaju dawdle her mind. Though Lianna had changed a lot since Kol, she had remained some of what she was. Especially in her fashion, always dressed to impress even thought there was no one to impress. She quickly changed into her, Black Diamond Women's Separate Reality Bra. This was maroon. She also wore her favourite leather shorts and wrapped a black and white flannel around her waist.

Clasping her, Gold tone chain bracelet. From River Island, she curled her hair and quickly finished up on her gold, Smokey eye. Coating her lips in a smouldering dark lipstick. Before checking herself once more.

Lianna trotted through skeletal trees, their branches so bare that she could have counted the leaves on each and every one as she passed by. The trees were skirted by pools of autumn gold and rust coloured leaves. When the wind blew the pools animated. Leaves took to the air in an elegant dance, pirouetting around the tree trunks to their own orchestral rustling. When the wind calmed, the dance ended and the leaves landed to form new pools that looked identical to the ones they were in before they started to frolic.

She sighed, only wishing Kol was here, her tranquillity. She knew their situations and dynamics were different but it didn't matter, she loved him and he loved her only until he died, he rubbed off on her.

Her vampire sigh prided through the caliginous night. Though the forest wasn't over populated does not mean it was isolated. Watching in awe as she effortlessly danced into the night. Her long mousy hair that subdued the earth-tone bringing recollections of autumn. From behind she looked like a walking tree.

The strong scent, intoxicating her lungs only leaving her wanting more, one inhale made her feel as if she was levitating. The last time she didn't take drugs was when Kol was alive, but he wasn't alive no more so did it really matter?

Her blankness mind, tilted as she stared at the sky. The vacuous expression she was currently sporting made her seem, even more, unfriendly and isolated. Though it hardly mattered, what would she need other than Kol?

Disposing of the remaining weed, she heaved herself up and felt the drugs kick in the levitation. The devious smirk she sported carried itself across the world as she strutted into New Orleans.

The busy city lights and loud squealing. The excited buzz, apparent, as she glanced around avoiding the glances. With a simple eye roll, she discarded of the crowd and felt her legs snap into action as she ran at vampire pace through the city.

As she halted, she felt the smirk grew. Her eyes couldn't help but compliment the living space. She knew what was on the inside was deadlier and grand. The French Quarter, Of New Orleans. Rumours spread like a wildfire so in an instant she could track down the Mikaelson's.

She didn't even bother knocking because she knew the Mikaelson household was always open. Barging in she was greeted with a light olive skin women, her hazel green eyes held confusion and wary. Her shoulder length chestnut hair was worn loose while her hollow cheekbones seeped through.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

Lianna eyed the girl, "More importantly, who are you?"

Before Hayley could reply, Elijah was at her side in an instant as he fought the gasp, "Lianna?"

Lianna smirked, "The one and only!"

Elijah shook his head, "How...How? Why are you?" He asked.

She pouted, "Aw come on, and I thought you would have been happier to see me!" She mocked.

She shook his head clearly amused. He had enjoyed the Tiller siblings company, he found himself intrigued by their existence and creation.

"Where is my manner? Hayley meet Lianna, Lianna meet Hayley." He introduced both women.

Both women merely nodded, warily. "Lianna is a close friend back from Mystic Falls," Elijah explained.

"Anyway I came here to see my best friend. Where is she?" Lianna asked, referring to Rebekah.

Elijah cleared his throat, "About that..."

Lianna felt the anger rise inside her, she was grateful for Rebekah's consistency when Kol died and she promised no matter what happened they would always be best friends; sisters.

"Why don't you sit down, it'll take a while." Elijah admitted, motioning to beckon forth.

 **~0~**

After an hour and a half of explanation, Lianna's brain racked as she processed it all. "So Klaus, has a daughter that everyone thinks is dead? OH MY GOD YOU BASTARD!" She shrieked mortified slapping Elijah in the chest.

"Why didn't you call me, or my siblings or any of my family we would have been able to help!" She screeched, and suddenly all of her anger and vendetta towards the Mikaelson's had disappeared, sure they were monsters, but so was she. So why not be monsters together?

She had vowed she'd bring him back, not deciding on killing anyone in the process. Elijah smiled gratefully, "Thank you, it is nice to know we have some acquaintances." Hayley seemed in shock as the words left the originals mouth. When had an original ever been merciful when insulting an original?

Hayley demanded to know who this young girl was. She seemed no older than fifteen and was undeniably beautiful maybe even rivalling with Rebekah and Cami. Her long, mousy hair seemed slightly dishevelled yet she looked so elegant.

Her hourglass body put to display, and the smouldering blood red lipstick contrasting with her dark, tan skin. "Lianna is a hybrid, or a mixed breed to be for specific. She is half Vampire, Witch, and Human. She also contains the wolf genes though not enough for her to transform. Her mother is Half Human, Half Vampire, half witch, and her father is a wolf. Her grandmother is Half Vampire and Half Human while her grandfather is Half Warlock, Half Vampire. Lianna has the gift, or ability to control electricity." Elijah explained.

"At first mine was just through my palms. Now I can radiate it all over my body." Lianna spoke up. Hayley stared in awe, "What, is it a witch thing?" Hayley asked cautiously not meaning to sound rude.

Lianna shook her head, "Family thing." She simply responded.

"So how did you meet the Michaelson's?" Hayley asked curiously leaning back, against the couch.

"I actually dated one. Kol." Lianna admitted, her voice quieting down on his names. Upon noticing the girl's instant change in demeanour, Hayley simply nodded and decided to drop that topic even if curiosity webbed in her mind.

"So where's Klaus?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Second Chapter, and sadly no Beautiful Stranger interaction, ikkkk thing is, I'm trying to get this story up to date with the** **originals so when it starts I can included the storyline with this. Usually I correct spelling, punctuation and grammar with grammerly so yeah hopefully that improves my grammar.**

 **Tell me do you want me to write in POV (Point Of Views) or in Third Person like now? Anyway keep on the lookout for the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lianna was perched up on a desk in the wine cellar when Elijah walked in clearly, upset and anxious however Klaus seemed to distracted to notice straight away, however, Lianna didn't.

" It is worse than we thought," Klaus admitted, breaking the neck off the liquor bottle and took a large swig, while Lianna settled on her Chardonnay.

"I met the witch, Cassie. I studied her- her presence, the way she carried herself, the fervor with which she voiced her hatred of our kind. I looked into that girl's eyes, and, I swear to you, Elijah, she's not just guided by our mother. She is our mother." Klaus spoke, while Lianna and Elijah stared flabbergasted by this revelation

"What is happening?" Lianna murmured.

"I'm going to kill her. I will boil her bones and feed them to the dogs if that's what it takes." Klaus growled furiously.

"Niklaus-"

"What? What could possibly be more important than the return of our mother?" Klaus hissed panicked.

Letting out a sigh Elijah began speaking "...Our father. I saw him standing there in the flesh as you do now. He was enslaved with some spell cast by Davina. He holds the stake. If she chooses to release him..."

"Well, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?" Lianna smirked at this and jumped off the desk, and began skipping down to the courtyard, both originals brothers trailing behind. Hayley was leading in the Crescent wolves who weren't aligned with Cassie/Esther. Hayley didn't notice them right away and instead addresses her packmates.

"Take any of the rooms on the first floor."

" Are we running a kennel now?" Klaus asked sarcastically, and Lianna lets out a small snicker.

"I'll handle them," Hayley announced confidently.

"Our family is under siege. It is not the time for guests." Klaus replied firmly

"If they're not with us, they're with the witches. You asked me to step up. This is me stepping up." Hayley stood up, Lianna mentally applauds her for her confidence and attitude.

"Well, it seems I'm a good influence on you after all." A smiling Klaus admitted.

...

"I don't see Oliver amongst them. Am I to assume you finished him off?" Lianna asked the wolf with a raised eyebrow.

"We made a deal. He'll pledge his loyalty to Cassie, report back, and tell me everything that he learns." Hayley explained.

"Well done!" Klaus praised proudly.

"You girls can just go through here," Hayley instructed to a few pack girls. Lianna watched amused with a raised eyebrow as Elijah attempted to escape Hayley.

"Well, you two have your hands full." He commented.

"Were you just leaving?" She asked confused.

"To be perfectly honest with you, the presence of all of them here, it's... it's a little much. No, perhaps it's for the best. You should be with your kind." He admitted as kind as he could.

Lianna smirked, _something happened between them or was going to happen at least..._

 ** _..._**

The next morning Lianna was awakened blissfully, the scent of fresh fruits and pancakes overwhelming her nose, grinning. She got up and quickly cleaned up before skipping downstairs. She noticed Hayley in the courtyard munching on an array of fruits.

"So, which restaurant's missing a compelled chef?" Lianna teased as she sat beside Hayley who let out a small laugh at the girl's joke.

"It's certainly a card I've played in the past, but I had no hand in this..." Klaus confessed confused, gesturing to the food for emphasis.

[Klaus gestures to the food on the table for emphasis]

"Hmm. Well, then, I guess we have Elijah to thank?" Hayley shrugged.

"This wasn't my doing..." Elijah admitted after overhearing their conversation.

"Then, where did this all come from?" Lianna asked slowly.

Suddenly, the silver lid on the platter suddenly began to rattle, which startles Hayley, Elijah so much that they jumped in fright for a moment while Klaus and Lianna had expressions of uneasiness, and lifts the platter, Lianna concealed the yelp that attempted to leave when two starlings that fly up toward the ceiling, causing the four to reflexively duck to avoid being hit. Sharing looks of nervous and confused.

"What the hell was that?" Lianna hissed.

Klaus reached for the invitation and opened it. Reading it, "Dinner, Your Home, 8PM" He read. "An invitation from our mother."

Both original brothers glanced at each other nervously.

 _ **...**_

Lianna sighed, she came here to bring back Kol not help his family but one thing went from another and she felt sympathy and pity towards them, Hope was only a young child she did not need to be put through such atrocities.

"Bourbon." She ordered as she sat impatiently swinging her legs at the bar table. She felt the seat next to her occupy quickly though she ignored it until she herd that voice, "Hello again, _Darling_ "

She whipped her hair around, to be faced with that same devilishly, handsome boy, His curly blonde locks and striking blue eyes melting her heart for a split second. The gleam in his eyes.

"Get lost." She responded annoyed sipping her drink.

He frowned, "Thought we've been over this Darling, no being mean." He scolded.

She could feel her anger pulsing, "Do not call me that!" She growled yanking him by the collar.

Though he acted unfazed by this, he was actually shocked but hid it. "No need to be so harsh."

She hissed and released him, causing him to jerk back. Even though she didn't want too, she had to admit he was handsome. The sly smirk that crept upon his face as he stared at Lianna with such intensity caused her to snap.

"Stop!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Stop. Stop look at me like that!" She hissed.

"Like what?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"Like that. As if I'm some lost soul or something." She muttered.

"We're both just Beautiful Strangers, with lost souls attempting to seek solace within our cold hearts." He murmured. His words stunned her as she stared at him for a while, before speaking up again.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"Kaleb, Kaleb Westphall."

Lianna paused, "Lianna, Lianna Tiller."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys another update! I know! Anway there was some revelation but if you didn't realise Kaleb was the boy Lianna met at the bar the other night, (In the first chapter) She is now at the Mikaelson's and she is going to help them but that will not falter her determination for resurrecting Kol, you'll see (;**

 **Next chapter will be the "Dinner" And yes Lianna will be there!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lianna smiled as she added the finishing touches to her makeup. Her Charlotte Russe Off-The-Shoulder Illusion Bodycon Dress, hugging and accentuating each curve perfectly. Her hourglass body put on display as well as her collarbone. The sexy black smokey eyes, bringing out the depth in her green eyes. She smirked as the intensely rich lipstick soften her lips. The dark lipstick complimenting her tan skin.

Walking down, everyone's head turned to Lianna her, Thalia Platform Heels in Black Faux Suede clicking against the wooden floor. She noticed Hayley stood their wearing something similar, her chestnut hair pulled back into a pony tail showcasing her high cheekbones. She clutched at her Balmain Black Leather and Velvet Clutch.

She smirked at Klaus's unreadable expression, "Oooooh Klaus is getting emotional because im out staging him in his own house!" Lianna teased. Klaus rolled his eyes and scoffed while Elijah and Hayley shared looks of amusement trying their best to not laugh.

"Please, it will take a lot more than a strumpet to out-stand me." Klaus retaliated jokingly.

Lianna raised her eyebrows before the mischievous glint in her eye became apparent, quickly making contact with Klaus's palm, she felt her gift radiating from her palms resulting him to howl out in pain.

She smirked, "I would rephrase your sentences if I were you Niklaus." Lianna stated before strutting off to the wine and raising her glass tauntingly. While he pulled himself up after regaining strength shooting her daggers.

 _ **...**_

Halfway into the evening and surprisingly Lianna found herself in a deep conversation with Klaus, and Hayley.

"Why does she hate you so much, Klaus? She had six kids- it's not like she doesn't have the maternal gene." Hayley asked confused. Lianna hummed in question as well too. Kol never really talked about his mother beside the obvious fact he hated her.

"Seven, actually. And, I think at one time, she loved us very much." He admitted

"One died before I was born." He anxiously spoke

"I didn't know that." She admitted slightly guiltily

"Years later, my brother Henrik was killed by the werewolves in our village. The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge. So, she used her magic to turn us into immortals. I think that's when she loved us the most. But, it was her undoing. It triggered a sequence of events that led to the reveal of her long-held secret. My birth father was the werewolf whose pack killed my little brother. Of course, when Mikael found out, he murdered my real father, and so, my mother lost her lover, too." He explained soulfully"

"Wow. No wonder she's crazy. I'm out of my mind having just given away Hope... I can't imagine if she'd actually died." Hayley confessed dreadfully. Lianna shunned away in pain as Kol flashed into her mind.

"You know, my siblings used to tell each other she didn't hate us- she hated herself for what we've become. I think they believed that even after she tried to kill us all." He whispered tear eyed.

"What did you believe?" Lianna asked quietly plucking up the courage to speak.

Klaus: I don't know. I just knew I wanted her dead." He admitted confidently.

"Well, every good story needs a wicked witch." Lianna shrugged in the attempt, to make light of the conversation noticing this conversation was bugging Klaus deeply. Winking at him to cheer him up.

"It'll be all the more satisfying when we melt her," Lianna said suggestively.

Klaus smiled appreciatively he knew the girl meant well and so did her siblings. Jonah was actually the real friend her actually made no matter how naive he was. They stuck to their word and were loyal; they all were. Lianna just shot him a look of affection.

 _ **...**_

"Marcel's witch is being held captive in the Quarter.

"Oh, perfect. Mother's a step ahead, as usual.

"Oliver's with her. I'll go, and I'll get her to do the spell. But, I need the necklace." Hayley announced.

"I don't like this whatso-" Elijah began only to be cut of by Hayley.

"No. You don't get to ignore me for days and then suddenly act like you're concerned, Elijah. Just, for once, please, will you trust me that I'll do something and it will get done?" Hayley snapped.

Elijah looked as though he's about to speak, but shuts his mouth at the last moment. Klaus sighed and pulled the necklace out of his pocket and hands it to her.

"Thank you."

"Wait." Elijah called after the girl.

"I don't car-" She boomed interruptive.

"No, there's something else. A disciple of Marcel's was instructed to fetch another ingredient. Ask for Gia." He instructed.

"Okay." She replied hesitantly.

"What's going on with you two?" Klaus accused.

Elijah: Nothing." He denied.

Klaus shot him a look and sighed unhappily

"She's stronger. That's all that matters." Elijah responded.

"I'll go with her!" Lianna announced speaking up and trailing off in the direction of the wolf.

 _ **...**_

Hayley arrived at the crypt with Lianna a few steps behind. Oliver was waiting with Lenore at the crypt. Lenore was still chained up. Hayley quickly broke the chains binding Lenore

"They worked her over pretty good." He commented

"We need to get her out of here." Hayley replied

"Huh? Then what? They'll know that I let her go! Look, you asked me to infiltrate Cassie's coven, I'm not gonna blow my cover for some has-been hippie-witch!" He screeched alarmed.

"No offense!" He added.

"I guess we could always make it look like you got jumped? Tell Cassie that Lenore got rescued by her people?" Lianna suggested as a cunning plan brewed in her mind.

"Let me guess, you, uh, wanna beat the hell out of me? Make it look convincing?" Oliver remarked sarcastically.

"Well, I can't say I wouldn't enjoy it!" She smirked.

"That could work," Hayley admitted.

Oliver laughed weakly and sighed in defeat before bracing himself.

"Okay, just... just not the face, okay?" He warned cautiously.

Lianna let out a bark of laughter before, jumping on to the boy and viciously attacking him and knocking him out.

...

Oliver was laying unconscious on the floor of the crypt, Lenore checking him over. The hourglass was now almost half-empty

"He'll be okay, I promise." Hayley assured.

"What's your dog in this fight? You're not a Mikaelson." Lenore asked confused.

"I sort of am... in spirit." Hayley admitted hesitantly.

"The werewolf mother?" He asked shocked

"Turned witch-rescuer, apparently." Hayley commented.

"What about you?" He asked turning to Lianna.

She shrugged, "We're close family-friend I dated Kol." She admitted reluctantly.

"Listen can we do this spell or not?" Hayley asked noticing Lianna's uncomfort. Lianna mouth thanks and Hayley nodded understandingly.

After what that bitch and her lackey did to me? I'll do any spell that you want!" He screamed. Lenore began walking out of the crypt, and Hayley, and Lianna following behind him.

* * *

 **Okay, some kind of drama and beef! I might add some Hayley/Lianna bonding time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Live And Let Die**_

Lianna felt a smile tug on her lips as she wandered aimlessly around on the streets of New Orleans. Though the all raging Halloween party was still commencing she couldn't help but feel fatigue. Contemplating, she hesitantly clicked the number that popped up on her screen.

"Hi. Um, I'm sorry, I know I haven't called in awhile."

"Don't be silly, love. Are you alright? Where are ya? He replied.

"Um... I'll text you the address. And maybe a list of some things you can bring me?" She asked carefully.

"Alright, I'll be right there." He smirked triumphantly.

 _ **...**_

In less than ten minutes she was sitting at the general bar they "Hung" out at. "Just couldn't can away, could we darling?" He teased walking over to her. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I was bored."

He raised his brow, "In desperate aid of company."

"Obviously I would be desperate I I wanted your company." She retorted.

"Oh come on! Don't be mean love!" He taunted teasingly.

She rolled her eyes, "Did you bring what I said?" She asked curiously.

He nodded slowly. "Though I am confused love, on why you would need...this." He admitted.

She grinned, "You'll see! Come on!"

 _ **...**_

Lianna smiled proudly. "Perfect."

Kaleb chuckled, "It looks nice love, but why did you want all this food?" He asked intrigued.

"To stock the cupboards, come on!" Padding barefoot through her, house. She and Kol had spent all afternoon designing and decorating the house. The paint on the walls was still wet.

Walking into the luxurious kitchen. Most of the left wall was covered with a mirror, with a gold rim. A rectangle marble, island placed in the centre. The high leather black, bar stools chairs placed around the island. Smirking Kol took a seat on a stool, underneath the gold rim, glass box light. Three of the identical lightnings hung in a line. The spotlights around were dim, resulting in a comfortable atmosphere, almost...romantic. Perfect for two.

She roughly, chopped the apples while Kaleb spooned some Nutella and placed it into a bowl. Shoving it into a microwave. Melting it. He chuckled as he watched her, dancing to the music that was blaring through the speakers.

Her eyes were shut tightly, as she dipped an apple piece into the warm Nutella. "Mmmh." She let out a moan. As the cold apple began to soften at the heat of the Nutella. He quipped an eyebrow at her; clearly amused.

Feelings his eyes on her, she snapped them wide open. "What?" Her tone full of innocence. Her grey, green eyes matching her tone.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Nothing." He assured smirking. He slowly began sauntering towards her, never breaking eye contact, neither did she. Lianna stayed frozen in her spot.

He was now only inches away from her. She let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. As she attempted to move, she stumbled back. Confining herself between the corner of the worktops.

His arms extended out, trapping thin frame between his arms. He precariously bent his head down. His muddy brown eyes, penetrating into her green flecked ones. Softening with unnoticed reminiscence. Before darkening with lust.

He leaned down, and felt their lips collided in synchronization He could taste the sweet, chocolatey Nutella on her tongue, She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help. He tasted of cinnamon spice, she shivered. As he gently caressed her face.

She immediately pulled back. "I can't..I'm sorry." She stammered.

 _ **...**_

Cami and Kaleb were checking on Davina, who was still unconscious falling

"We should get her to a hospital." Cami announced worried.

"Oh. Hello, darling. Back to huff and puff and blow the house down?" Kaleb asked, greeting Klaus sarcastically.

"You know, it's funny how often a person's sharp tongue can end up cutting their own throat." Klaus hissed unamused.

"Klaus, he's just a kid. Give him a break." Cami instructed sighing in frustration.

"Yeah, she's right. You know, you may want to try a bit of lavender under your pillow. Does wonders for stuck-up pillocks with anger issues." Kaleb remarked cynically.

"Hey! Shut it." Cami replied groaning in annoyance.

"I promised not to kill _Davina._ I said nothing of this insolent sod." Klaus defended."Klaus, come on." She pleaded while Klaus continued to stare suspiciously at Kaleb.

"Klaus, come on." She pleaded while Klaus continued to stare suspiciously at Kaleb.

"A minute ago, you had the opportunity to kill your father with this thing, and you didn't. You're not going to kill this kid with it, either!" She warned decisively.

"Fine." Klaus sighed.

"Thank you." She sighed relieved nodding, as he reluctantly handed her the white oak stake.

"Go get the car. Let's take her to hospital." Klaus muttered.

"You've got a way with words," Klaus commented as he stared at Kaleb.

"Well, I've traveled." He replied shrugging.

"You seem to have crossed continents to order to weasel your way into Davina's good graces and Lianna's, thereby meddling in my family business. Strange, isn't it?" Klaus asked rhetorically. Sarcastically smiling. Kaleb felt himself, feel a pang of hurt as he remembered Lianna and the other night but quickly pushing it away as he smirked, confirming Klaus's suspicion.

"Unless it's your family business. You know, ever since my mother and Finn, I was wondering when you might make an appearance, Kol." Klaus mused. Kol, clearly amused by this exchange, couldn't help but laugh as he bowed dramatically to Klaus

"Then the jig is up! Hello, brother!"

"It's not that I begrudge you hitching a ride back to the land of the living. It's just that you're making all the wrong friends, brother. And, I have half a mind to show you how wrong you are." Klaus hissed menacingly.

Continuing to smirk, Kol leaned into whisper. "But you're not going to do that, are you? Because your little blonde friend told you to leave me alone. [Klaus chuckles] I'm curious, does she take one of those little baggies out when she takes you for a walk?"

"Cami? I changed my mind, I am going to kill him after all." Klaus declared raising his voice, purposely so she could hear him. Kol just smirked as he stared at his older brother unfazed.

 _ **...**_

Cami crawled over to Klaus' body and stared at the stake in his chest. She yanked it and tried her hardest to pull the stake out, though it barely budges. Lianna watched sympathetically.

Lianna felt herself writhing in pain as she coiled all of her power. Her fists were curled up as bloodcurdling scream left her lips. Kaleb's face became distraught as he watched her weakly fall to her knees.

Kol watched painfully. He wanted to touch her, so badly comfort her. Pull her into her arms and protect her but he knew he couldn't he wouldn't only kill her, but himself too.

Wanting to defend her, he lunged for Mikael, but he easily throws Kol across the room and against a chainlink fence. Unable to stop him magically without Kol's help, Mikael grabs onto Davina and starts to feed on her while she let out a near-shattering scream.

Finally, Cami removed the stake from Klaus' chest, and color starts to return to his skin. Mikael, having just fed on Davina, rushes back into the room and finds Cami bent over Klaus' body.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

Cami sat up and turned towards him, gripping the white oak stake tightly in her hand and pointing it at him. "Stay the hell away from us! Or, I swear to God, I'll kill you myself." She warned.

"You have a warrior's heart. Perhaps I'll keep it as a souvenir." He remarked mildly impressed.

Mikael went to grab Cami but suddenly a figure swooped in, pulling him away from her. He then starts hitting Mikael over and over so quickly that he became too disoriented to fight back right away. Mikael eventually knocks Marcel flat on his back and grabs Klaus' makeshift stake to point it at Marcel's heart.

"Now, ENOUGH! This night has been a long parade of fools. I'll enjoy killing every last one of you." He roared gloating.

Suddenly, Klaus awakens with a gasp, and Cami bravely stands on her feet. Suddenly, Hayley arrives and throws a chain around Mikael's neck and yanks on it so hard it knocks him off of his feet.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it." Hayley snapped.

She hit him in the face with the chain, and Klaus, determined, jumped to his feet. Hayley and Marcel rush over to him, and they're eventually joined by Davina. They all stand in tableau and smirk at him, knowing that they finally have the upper-hand

"It's over, Mikael. You're outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life?" Klaus smirked.

"You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don't have fools, women and children fighting your battles." Mikael responded laughing bitterly.

Everyone was so engrossed into Mikael, Lianna's screams were only a minimum away until she let out a crushing scream. It all happened in a blink of eye, the bright light immediately blinded everyone. Throwing them back. Cowering away, painfully concealing their eyes. In hope for their sight.

Kol was the first to stumble up, and make his way over to her, his eye widened as her noticed her limp, pale body. "No,no,no,no,no,no!" He began violently shaking her. But it was too late she was already gone.

* * *

 **Okkkkk, Soooo much! I'm so sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kols, lips were parted slightly. As he watched Lianna lay unconsciously on the leather couch. Her chest rising unevenly. He heart beat barely a whisper. His hands were entwined with hers. Her palm pressed against his lips.

"Come, on Darling. Wake up." He pleaded. His voice was raw with emotions. His hair was disheveled and sticking up in all different directions. The eye bags under his eyes were dark and drooped.

"Kol, maybe you should rest," Cami advised sympathetically. Kol barely acknowledged her presence and kept his eyes focused on the girl in front of him. "Hey, Davina...She's coming round soon she thinks she has a spell that can might trigger her waking."

"Well it's no point _thinking_ she could trigger her waking, she _needs_ to trigger her waking." Kol snapped harshly.

"Watch your tone brother." Another voice snapped warningly. Kol refrained his snarky remark, not bothering to reply.

With a sudden gasp, Lianna shot right up. Retching blood. Her clothes soaked with blood as she coughed violently. Kol jerked, rubbing her back frantically. Collection her hair. She let out short gasps, her ragged breathing became calm as he stroked her hair, mumbling comforting words.

"Hey, you're ok." He whispered soothingly.

"I'm ok...I'm ok." She repeated to herself, but Kol felt as if it was for him, not her. As if he needed to be reminded how close he was to losing her. He didn't want to die without her, neither did he want to live without her.

"I almost thought I lost you." He admitted quietly.

 _Me too Kol, me too_

 **...**

"Today, a new future awaits. Forget your animosity toward Elijah and myself. Instead, join us against she who truly deserves your ire- our mother." Klaus announced. She watched as Kaleb rolled his eyes and Vincent "Do this, and we will welcome you with open arms!"

"Well- " Kol began, reaching for a plate of pastries with his shackled hands, but Klaus pulled it out of his way. Kol sighed and rolls his eyes again.

"But, if you continue to oppose us, a denial of pastries will be the least of your concerns."

"If all you wanted was my allegiance against Mother Dearest, you should have said so! Save me a night shackled to the wall." Kol remarked sighing.

"Yes, this was Niklaus. My recommendation was to remove your limbs, one by one until you comply." Elijah stated.

"We've-we've no desire to torture you. Klaus said laughing.

"Provided you vow to stand beside us!" Klaus persuaded.

Finn shrugged out of Klaus' grip and looked at him with skepticism. "Brothers... Does that word even apply to us? After all these centuries of betrayal? And, has loyalty to you ever rewarded? If so, tell me, Niklaus- where is our sister, Rebekah?" Finn asked. "She was blindly loyal to you for a thousand years, and now? Nowhere to be found."

"Where did our sister go? And, how did she escape your vile machinations?" Finn hissed.

"Hah! You think me vile? What, then, do you make of the one who cursed us?" Klaus retaliated.

"She was trying to make you mortal again!" Finn explained frustrated.

"And, you both refused her. It only proves how far you've fallen. But, I expect Rebekah will have a different response to her proposal." Finn smirked, laughing darkly.

"See, unlike the two of you, she always did cling to her humanity." He hissed seethingly.

"Rebekah is off-limits to you. You pursue her, and you will suffer."Elijah growled.

"Do not let him goad you, Elijah. Neither he nor Esther, will find Rebekah unless she wants to be found. And she does not." He added turning to Finn."Esther is quite determined." Finn commented.

"She's been searching for Rebekah since the day she returned. I imagine it's only a matter of time."

Elijah completely lost his temper, and harshly grabbed Finn by the collar, and slammed him onto the table before vamping-out and feeding on him.

 _ **...**_

"You know love when you said you wanted to meet up, you couldn't have thought of a more ideal place right?" He asked amused smirking with a raised brow.

Lianna shook her head and remained somber. He frowned, "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip hesitantly. "What you said...The first night..."

He smirked, as he closed the gap between us."Hello Beautiful Stranger."

 _But we were far from strangers,_ "But were not.." I whispered quietly.

 _"_ Hello _Darling."_

* * *

 **Ok, so Lianna has finally worked out who Kaleb really is, It's Kol! In case you haven't noticed. Anway you'll see Lianna's reaction soon. I think it will be an expected one but yeah. Tell me what you think!**

 **Also just because this stories has begun does not mean the drama will slow down. I think this story will uncover more of Lianna's past and family and abilities. I think it will shock many of you, this story will escalate very quickly, hopefully you'll enjoy it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lianna reluctantly changed into her, River Island Olive green lace trim bodysuit, slipping on her River Island Plus khaki green embroidered duster on top. She picked out her favorite skirt; River Island Khaki faux suede lace hem mini skirt.

Her hair hung in tight ringlets. She raked her fingers through her hair before finishing off her makeup. A gold smokey and lot, and lots of highlighter. Hope and Rebekah were downstairs and she wanted to make herself presentable upon meeting her long-lost bestfriend.

Her, River Island Black suede block platform heels. Collided with the marble floor, echoing through the whole compound. She smiled slightly as she noticed Hayley and Elijah sitting their.

"It's alright, Elijah. She won't break. Everything you did was in the name of protecting her. I'm not worried." Lianna heard, and instantly recognized it as Rebekah's voice.

"Hi, sweetheart." He cooed picking up Hope.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked referring to something Lianna could not see.

"It's bonfire season! And I am reviving a family tradition! Especially since we're all going to be together." She cheered happily, clapping her hands together.

"Only because we're fleeing from one of our deranged parents. Another Mikaelson tradition. It's a peculiar thing- never to be tired, yet forever exhausted by the sameness of things. Why is our family always at war?" He asked sighing sadly.

"I don't know. But, being away with her made me see things differently." She admitted softly, looking at Hope.

"We're not so bad. We're not the monsters that our parents think we are." He stated.

Before he could reply, Lianna slid from behind the wall. "Lianna?" Rebekah gasped.

Lianna smiled softly, "Hey Beks." She greeted. Rebekah in vampire speed immediately ran to her bestfriend and held her in a tight embrace. Their reunion was cut short when both Hayley and Klaus ran over, there face lighting up at the sight of hope.

"Curse on the first-born? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Rebekah demanded as she stared shocked, as the rest of them filled her in

"Well, according to Finn, our sister Freya didn't die of the plague. She was taken as payment by our aunt Dahlia, who then cursed all Mikaelson first-borns for eternity." Klaus admitted.

"Is any of this true?" Hayley asked concerned, instinctively pulling Hope closer to her.

"It is if we are to believe Finn, who learned it from the bastion of truth- our mother," Elijah spoke, for the first time.

"Well, no wonder Finn hates us. He lost the sister he adored, and instead got a judgy pack of siblings who found him unbearably dull." Rebekah remarked sarcastically. Lianna chuckled amused, at her bestfriend.

"Great. So, is there any chance of us running into your loony aunt Dahlia any time soon?" Hayley asked, sarcastically.

"The fable's over a thousand years old. Dahlia is long dead." Elijah assured.

" ...Like Esther?" Lianna spoke, with a raised eyebrow glancing around

"No one's going to hurt Hope, because no one's going to find her. There's enough wood, Rebekah. You'll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas." Klaus vowed.

"Well, we're just missing a key ingredient!" She grinned, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"No, we're not." Klaus sighed, reluctantly.

"Yes, we are, Nik! Back me up, Elijah!" She pleaded energetically.

"I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes." Elijah laughed.

"What are you all talking about?" Hayley asked confused.

"Well, before we light it, we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck! It was Kol's favorite part when we were kids!" Rebekah admitted. Lianna felt her insides melt at the mention of Kol. She couldn't help the smile growing on her lips. She felt something...something she couldn't place her finger on, why did she feel like this?

"It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it!" Klaus retaliated.

"Hope's first bonfire season. I like it! We're doing it!" Hayley announced.

Hayley rushed inside for paper. Rebekah, pleased, turned to her brothers and smiled smugly. Lianna chuckled.

 _ **...**_

Kol was searching through the compound, with Lianna in help. While digging around in dressers in one of the bedrooms, Lianna raised her brow at an old framed photograph of Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Marcel from 1914 or something, in the bottom of a drawer. She smiles and walks over to Kol to show him the photo

"Is this you?" She asked curiously.

Kol took the photo out of her hands and examined it. "I was a lot better looking back then." He commented.

She giggled. "You wish! First time I've seen Rebekah in a picture, you don't talk about her a lot. I mean obviously, I know Klaus...Ya know the whole white oak thin, but what about Rebekah?" She asked intrigued.

"Well, there's not much to say, really. She was always their girl. There was one time, though, she did me a solid. Back in Christmas, 1914." He admitted.

 ** _FLASHBACK- NEW ORLEANS, DECEMBER 1914_**

 _The Mikaelsons were hosting a Christmas party at the compound. Rebekah, in a red party dress, opens the doors to Klaus' bedroom to find Kol searching through his closet_

 _"Do you insist on pilfering before cocktails?" She asked her brother annoyance evident in her tone._

 _"Nik stole something that belongs to me. I'm simply taking it back." He simply responded._

 _"And I'm simply going to tell Nik!" She replied smiling. She turned to leave, but Kol rushed after her to stop her._

 _"Wait!" He yelled. Rebekah turned toward him, and Kol sighed. "What if I said I'm close to finishing a dagger that would work on him?" He confessed nervously._

 _"You wouldn't dare use it." She gasped horrified, as she stared up at her older brother in horror._

 _"Why? It's no more than he's done to us. And you've suffered at his hands more than anyone! And, it's not like we'd be killing him. Just giving you some time to be with Marcel." He replied persuasively._

 _"You're entirely serious." She stuttered stunned._

 _"Haven't we both earned the right to live out of his shadow? Are you with me, sister?" He asked carefully._ _Rebekah silently considered his offer for a moment._

 _"You can count me in. But, do hurry downstairs, and throw on one of Nik's jackets. He'll notice your absence if you're late." She warned._ _Kol, thrilled to have Rebekah's allegiance, smiles at her._

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

She stared at Kol stunned. "I didn't know that." She admitted stuttering.

He shrugged, "Yeah it was only once, though, really...so..."

She nodded. He noticed she was in deep thought. After a while, he slowly rose and held his hand out for her. She gratefully took it pulling herself up and dusting off her skirt. "Come on." He muttered. Leading her downstairs.

The next morning, Lianna was getting ready for the day. Her, Hayley, Hope and Klaus were going to visit Cami. Lianna smiled and nodded contently. Her outfit consisted on, Gray Off Shoulder Long Sleeve Ribbed T-shirt. Denim shorts which she rolled up. To finish it off she added her, Hogan H299 Ankle Boots.

She grinned as she noticed, Hope in Hayley's arm.

Hayley is doting on Hope in the living room of the safe house. She picks up her daughter and carries her into the kitchen

"Hi, honey! Mama's here. Ooh!" She cooed.

She followed Hayley and Hope into the kitchen where Elijah was making breakfast. Lianna watched intriguingly as Hayley and Elijah leaned in looking as they were about to kiss, but instead Elijah just kissed Hope's head before getting back to his work.

 _ **...**_

"He won't find you here. This is the safest place you could possibly be. Come on! There's someone I want you to meet." Klaus announced as he watched her face morph into confusion.

The two walk together toward the house, with Lianna trailed behind them. "I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our family. The little troublemaker all the fuss has been about." He teased.

The door opened, and Hayley came out on the porch with Hope in her arms as Klaus walked up the steps and joins her on the porch.

"Camille, this is Hope." He introduced. Cami was absolutely stunned and looked at Klaus and Hayley in confusion before turning her focus back on Hope.

"Oh, my god! But- You said- I thought she was-?" She shrieked shocked.

"The only way to truly protect her was to convince the world of her death," Klaus admitted never taking his eyes off his daughter as he spoke.

Hayley smiled kindly, but Klaus looked awkward as he turns back to Cami. Lianna just watched carefully.

"I hope you understand, once it is safe for you to leave here, this secret cannot leave with you." He warned sternly.

Cami, clearly happy at this revelation, nodded in understatement and smiled at her with tears in her eyes before she walked past him to see Hope for herself. Hope grabbed her finger and coos at her, Cami,Hayley, and Lianna giggled.

"Oh, she's perfect!" Cami gushed. Staring at the baby in absolute delight. Lianna merely chuckled, before biting into her apple and watching them fuss of Hope.

 _ **...**_

"So, remind me again, _why the hell are you moving in with Klaus_?" She asked incredulously, Lianna was honestly more suspicious than incredulous but she hid it.

He rolled his eyes but remained silent. She opened her mouth to speak again however Klaus entered.

"Settling into your new accommodations?" Klaus asked leaning in from the doorway.

"Well, I would have preferred my old room... Seeing as it's filled with a dusty nursery and a hybrid, I thought it best not to complain." Kol replied.

Lianna watched interestedly as Klaus pulled a bottle of absinthe from behind his back and presented it to Kol.

"I brought you something in honour of your return to the fold. I believe it's your favourite, or, at least, it used to be. La Fille Verte!" He announced.

Kol smiled and took the bottle from him so he could examine it. "Ding dong... the witch is dead! Or . Cheers!" Kol cheered, while Klaus laughed, offering Lianna. She rolled her eyes and shooked her head.

Suddenly, the bottle shattered in Kol's hand and its contents spilled all over the floor. Klaus and Kol, both alarmed, Lianna concealed the gasp threating to escape. Looking over to find Vincent/Finn standing in the doorway, having used magic to destroy the bottle.

"Where is she?" He demanded furiously, storming in. Where was who?

"Finn! Please, join us." Klaus replied annoyed.

Kol shook the liquor off of his hands and stood next to Klaus, standing slightly in front of Lianna. Kol forged concern at Finn's strung-out appearance

"My, my, you look peaky. "Doesn't he look peaky?" Klaus replied snarkily, turning to Kol

"He does look peaky." Kol stated.

"You feeling alright?" Klaus hissed.

"Don't make me ask again." Finn replied clearly, unamused.

"Well, I assume you're referring to our mother. Fear not, she's tucked away somewhere perfectly safe. You'll never find her." Klaus declared.

"You think you've won. Let's see how long that arrogance lasts, brother." He warned, spreading his arms wide open.

Kol looked alarmed as Finn flashed them one last glare and left. Klaus watched him go, looking slightly concerned.

 _ **...**_

Meanwhile, down in the courtyard, the werewolves and the vampires were still in the process of trying to form an alliance.

"You wolves are here because you want freedom. And, I promise you, if you stay, you will be free. But..." She looked backward towards Marcel and the vampire who actually seemed interested.

"We need as much help as we can get." Hayley explained. Lianna gave her an encouraging smile. Before smiling at her entwined hands. She felt Kol squeeze her hand slightly.

"My vamps and I are willing to stand with you against the witches. In return, all I want is a promise that there will be peace between our sides after the wedding." Marcel proposed.

"You're the one who spent the last one hundred years killing and cursing us!" Jerick growled.

"Which means you might wanna listen to what I have to say." Marcel retaliated peacefully.

Suddenly, Finn joined them downstairs and interrupts their negotiation. Kol immediately pushed Lianna slightly back. She gave him a questioned look but he ignored him.

"I see you're brokering a truce between mongrels and parasites!" Finn yelled. Hayley, Marcel, and the rest of their respective communities glared at him angrily.

"And just how long do you think that's really going to last? A month? A week? A day? What you don't yet seem to understand is that the only thing that can exist between your two degenerate species is hatred, war, and death." Finn warned.

Finn slowly backed away as he talks, until he was technically outside of the compound. Then, he rubs his fingers together and blows on them as he casts a spell. slamming his hand against the doorway of the entrance, the entire building shakes, startling its current occupants as the spell takes hold. He smiled at the alarmed looks on everyone's faces, which causes Gia to vamp-speed toward him to attack him. However, she slams into a barrier which burned her hands, as though she was outside in the sunlight without a daylight ring. Marcel lunges toward her to see what happened.

"But, I imagine- given a little time confined together- you'll come to see things the way I do." He smirked. Lianna frowned. What the hell was wrong with his boy? She hissed mentally shaking her head.

Hayley sighed anxiously and glanced around the room at the rest of the group, who were both furious and worried about what is to come as Finn left.

Upstairs, Klaus is in his bedroom, where he tests the spell against the balcony. His hand burns as well, and after a moment, he yanks his hand away from the barrier. Kol joins him, looking frantic. Lianna in tow.

"Did he really just trap us all in here?" Kol asked.

"He certainly did. Which means we have a witch problem. You're a witch. Fix it." Klaus simply responded.

Klaus stormed out of his room, but Kol stopped him and gave him an incredulous look. "And what the bloody hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, considering the crowd, I think you'll be more motivated to find a solution. After all, I can easily out-wait our brother's antics. You, on the other hand, might find yourself looking rather appetizing to some of our fellow prisoners." Lianna frowned.

"Klaus shut your shit-" Lianna warned but upon noticing Kol's contemplating worried face she went to assure him but he had made up his mind.

"...I'm gonna need some help." Lianna groaned and face palmed at his response. Klaus ignored her and smiled fakely.

"Mmm." Was all his response.

 _ **...**_

 _"Remind me again-"_ Lianna began only to be cut off my Kol who began attacking her neck with kisses. She moaned reluctantly. She knew exactly what he was doing. Distracting her so she could stop asking questions...And it was bloody damn working!

"Kol." She moaned running her hand through his dirty blonde locks. He smirked at her name escaping her lips. Pulling back slightly he moved his lips to kiss her collarbone. He paused and tugged at her, so she could hitch up. Wrapping her legs securely around his waist. He immediately pushed her firm against the wall.

Lianna could feel Kol, _all of Kol._ She whined and pushed him back slightly. He chuckled and leaned back as she crawled on top of him placing kisses on his jawline and neck. She slowly, fumbled with his buttons as she began placing kisses on his chest.

"Darling, _are you sure you want this_?" He asked. She ignored his question and returned her lips back to him. He took this as a yes. Quickly discarding of his shirt. He removed Lianna's clothing.

As he hovered over her. "I love you." She murmured.

He smiled a genuine one. "I love you too."

* * *

 **OH MY GOD, It was kind of spontaneous. I honestly planned for them to sleep together so soon, I planned initially for them to when Kol was a vampire but yeah. I have never written _anything_ like this, so it's my first time and yeah...tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lianna's eyes fluttered open as her mind recoiled all memories of yesterday. Vincent who was actually Finn came and trapped them all inside then...Kol...and...her. She smiled contently but frowned slightly as she noticed the empty space beside her. Squinting through the sunlight she noticed the single paper, laying their crisp.

 ** _Klaus needed me,_ breakfast _is downstairs including hidden blood bag in your skirt. ~ Kol_**

She rolled her eyes, _of course,_ Klaus needed Kol. Getting up Lianna immediately groaned, her body ached, she felt sore all over. She guessed it must have been because of last night's events.

She sat up and slowly walked into the shower. In the shower, she took her time to properly examine her body. Her eyes widened at the faint bruising. She hadn't realise it had been that intense. She didn't blame Kol though, she was too consumed in him to feel any sort of pain. She knew he would beat himself up about it so she quickly slipped on one of his shirts and trailed downstairs.

She smirked, Kol was standing at the hob cooking. "Well, this is a first." She whispered coming up from behind him and wrapping her arms around his torso. He chuckled and dished the eggs before spinning round.

He pressed his lips to hers, it wasn't like last night it was different, but nice. Soft, slow and full of love. They stayed like this for a while, his strong arms wrapped around her small frame, their foreheads resting against each away she noticed,

Marcel sitting on a couch in one of the studies. The sound of church bells ring loudly throughout the compound, Lianna groaned and collapsed next to him, "What's with the church bells? It sounds like the preamble to me own bloody funeral!" Kol whined. Lianna rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour.

"It's Carillon Eve. The locals shroud the eyes of angels so the dead can walk among us for a night without judgment. The bells wake the dead and guide them to eternal rest. So, whether you live or die today, you can join the festivities." Marcel replied his tone becoming sarcastic.

Kol laughed humourlessly "Oh, Marcel. You're gonna make certain that I live. I'm the only one that knows how to find Rebekah" Lianna's eyes widened. **WHAT?!**

"That's because you underestimate how hungry I am, and how much I'd like to appease my hungry friends right outside that door." Marcel hissed warningly.

Kol sat down on the couch across from Marcel and casually picked up Lianna's leg and dropped them into his legs. "What the hell Kol?" Lianna hissed after Marcel had stormed out.

"What?" He asked innocently shrugging.

 ** _..._ **

Lianna could feel the smile tugging on her lips. She had managed to escape, now if time was in her favour, she could quickly got to New York and find her family and save Kol and his.

Running, Lianna's leg begged for rest but she determinedly, collided her feet with the hard ground and continued. Her heart was palpating though her veins. She had no intension or backing down or giving up. She reluctantly halted when her phone buzzed.

Kol, "Hello where are you?" Kol demanded frantically.

Lianna's breathing was ragged and uneven. "I am going home." She panted out.

"What? No! You have to leave New Orleans, Finn will release the spell Marcels hungry vampires will escape and feed on every person in New Orleans and I can't risk you being hurt."

"But, you-" She began, but he cut her off.

"No! Not me, you go! I'll be fine."

She shook her head vigorously making the ground spin violently. "No, I'm not leaving you." She stated Add to dictionary. "I'm half vampire!"

"And also half Human!" He yelled back, his patience was being thin, he _needed_ her to get out. He _needed_ her to be safe. "Please darling, I promise I'll come to you as soon as were released."

Lianna held her breath as a tear silently rolled down her cheek. "O-oh. K." She stuttered.

He sighed relived and bittersweet. "I love you."

 _I love you too._

 ** _..._**

Lianna was standing on the boarders of New Orleans, waiting for the terror filled screams. She felt the bile rise in her throat. Standing up her head immediately felt light, what the hell?

Vampires had impeccable immune system, which meant it was rare for her to be ill. Immediately jerking up, before she could react, she began brutally vomiting. The liquid just jumped from the back of her throat. Her eyes widened at she glanced at the vomit. It was blood.

The metallic liquid taste aftertaste repulsing her taste buds. The large puddle of blood reflected her fearful expression. A small scream escaped her lips as she began fleeing back into the direction of New Orleans.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Recently I had major writers block and laziness and also was overwhelmed by the bloody atrocious results. Donald Trump is unfortunately been elected. He is a racist-homophobic-sexist man who deserves nothing but to be damned. I honestly have no words to express this tragedy my only hope and prayer is that everyone in America stay calm and strong, my deepest solace and hope is for you. Stay strong and _be proud of who you are_ , do not feel embarrassed or ashamed.**

 **On a more lighter note, Teen Wolf season six is premiering Tuesday however, here where I live it won't be released until Wednesday so yeah! Kind of excited for that! Though personally, I am not too excited because as much as I did loved and ship Stydia the fact Stiles and Stydia will be whole focus of season six honestly is kind of stupid, I mean it's called Teen _Wolf_ for a reason. However that is merely my opion tell me what you guys think? Keep a look out for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm so glad your ok." She whispered, he pulled her body closer to his, until they couldn't more. The guilt rise in the back of her throat but she quickly swallowed it down. Kol could not find out about what happened he would probably just freak out and go all-over-protective-boyfriend-mode, and right now, they didn't need any distractions or downfalls.

She sighed contently, she wanted to stay their forever. She wanted to engulf herself in his arms and never leave but she knew she couldn't, she knew that they had to go meet Davina. Unwillingly pulling away, she grasped his hands tightly as they both strolled slowly to Davina's.

 _ **...**_

"So much for having a secret lair." Kol commented sarcastically as Davina walked in. Lianna noticed her slightly dishevelled hair and the bags under her eyes that she tried to hide with makeup.

"Don't mind him. Did you bring the stuff we asked for?" Lianna asked, shooting her boyfriend an almost scolding look, Kol merely shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly and gave her an innocent smile.

"Yeah." He reached out into his knapsack and pulled out a hairbrush and a toothbrush, Davina slowly took it out of his hand. "This is everything that Josh left at my place." Aiden admitted softly.

"Wow. Practically moved in, has he?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow

Lianna sighed."Kol? Please shut up."

Davina set the hairbrush and toothbrush onto the map of New Orleans, which Lianna weighted down with small hematite stone. While in New York her knowledge of sorcery had increased vastly. A candle burnt nearby next to the map, sprinkling black sand onto the map to prepare for a locator spell, intrigued Kol turned to look at her, he hadn't known that Lianna knew much about witch craft.

"'Kay, here we go." Lianna announced before her head began violently spinning. She quickly stumbled onto the couch before she could fall. Kol was instantly their holding her.

"Darling?"

Lianna tried to brush him off, "I'm fine, fine just haven't done this for a while. You to carry on." She encouraged. He wore a look of contemplation and worry before letting out a sigh. Holding his arm out toward Davina.

"Alright, come on, then. Channel me. It'll be quicker. Come on." He announced. Lianna tried to focus as Davina sighed and took his hand in her own as the two closed their eyes and begin the spell.

"Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque." Lianna unclearly heard them chanting.

The sand on the map began to move, until it formed a single pile in the middle of the map. Davina pointed at a spot on the map. "Right here, this street corner."

"Oh yeah, I know it. It's the little bodega the witch Lenore used to run before my mother hijacked her body." Kol admitted shrugging.

"Great. Thank you for the help." Aiden responded. Aiden began to grab his things to leave, but Davina quickly stopped him.

"Wait! What? You can't go alone." She shrieked.

"Well, to be absolutely clear, here- technically, he definitely could go alone. No, it's a suicide mission." Kol added as Davina walked closer to Aiden.

Kol exasperatedly gestured around at the four of them before continuing."Yeah, and what's more tragic than a suicide mission but a mass suicide mission?"

"I'm not leaving Josh trapped with a nutjob that hates vampires!" Aiden yelled frustrated. Lianna blurrily watched as Kol gave a slightly bitter look to Davina saying that he was not keen on helping him.

"Neither am I." Davina simply responded before stalking out with Aiden, leaving him and Lianna on their own.

He quickly made his way to Lianna. "Darling, are you ok?" He murmured concernedly stroking her hair.

"Mmmh. Yeah, I'm fine." She croaked unconvincingly. He gave her a disbelieving look.

"You don't look like it."

"Kol, please I'm fine!" She snapped. Kol was shocked, she never had snapped at him and he'd never snapped at her, sure she was hard-to-get at first but he knew she always meant it in a frustrating way, not enraged like now.

Kol raised back to his feet as Fin inflicted another pain spells on him. Meanwhile Lianna tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Now, are you through with this little ruse, brother?" Finn growled.

Kol ran for his life into the back room, only to find that dozen starving vampires salivating at the sight of and Aiden had gone. Backing up to go back into the front of the shop, only to bump into Finn, who used his powers to snap all of the vampires' necks.

"Seems your little friend Davina has absconded with one of my prisoners, although I am curious, what did you do to that mixed race beauty, Leah? Was it?" Finn asked smirking playing dumb. Kol felt himself stiffen and Lianna's mention. Finn wouldn't dare to touch her.

"I swear to go- Look, I didn't come here for a fight. The little witch, she asked me to be a distraction. She can be quite pushy when she wants to be, you know?" Kol rambled apprehensively. Finn scoffed angrily and grabbed Kol's head so their foreheads were touching.

"Don't you see? We were given a gift!" Finn hissed at his younger brother. Kol shoved Finn off of him and looked in fear at him."Rebirth, unfettered by vampirism! We were made clean, and all that was asked was a _pittance_ in return! And you could not even give _that!"_ Finn growled harshly. Smacking Kol on the shoulder. Kol started to plead with him.

"Finn, you're angry. And when you're angry, you don't think straight. So, just give me a chance, and-" Kol began but Finn interrupted him.

"You don't deserve another chance, Kol." Quickly clutching Kol's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. "So, I'm going to give you the one thing I know you fear most- death." Kol tried to shove him off, but Finn grabbed him firmly by the shirt and pressed his hand against his chest.

"No!"

"O se kwe pe se."

 _Kol gasped and shuddered in pain as Finn continued to grip him tightly "_ I _curse_ you to _this_ body, unable to jump to another. Over the next few days, I want you to contemplate what's to come. A _meaningless_ , lonely death, and the darkness to follow." He screeched menacingly.

Kol looked down at his chest, gasping for breath.

"The clock starts now. Be sure to say your goodbyes. Go, brother. I will not miss you."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, thank you for the review, it made me motivate to write another one, hope you like it! This chapter is building up to the tension and drama I have in store for you guy! Hope you like!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lianna let out a long and frustrating groan, throwing her head into her palms. As she was pressed up next the toilet. She had wretched again. She felt sick and awful, her complexion seemed paler and...dead?

Her cheekbones seemed hollow and she looked unhealthy. Groaning, she hesitantly heaved up, running her hand through her wild curls in order to tame them. Stumbling downstairs she weakly gripped to the rail as she made her way downstairs.

She was in no mode for eating, yet she craved food. Shaking her head she decided to call the most unexpected person ever, _Hayley._

For some reason Lianna thought Hayley's presence could cheer her up. "Lianna? Lianna you don't look good." Hayley commented worriedly. Pressing the back of her hand to greet Lianna's burning forehead.

"Oh my god! Your burning up!" She shrieked. Yanking Lianna onto the couch, she quickly glanced around before snatching a cloth and wetting it before coming back and wetting Lianna's forehead.

"What happened?" She shrieked incredulous.

Lianna let out a small cry, "I don't know." She admitted. "I-I, I have been vomiting."

Hayley's eyes widened, but they looked as if they would pop right out of their sockets when Lianna finished, "Blood."

"A lot."

 _ **...**_

Rebekah was wandering around the compound, calling out for Klaus.

"Nik? Nik!"

Klaus came out of the next room and joined her as he hung up the phone and held it up in the air. "That was Aiden. Finn has Marcel." Klaus announced walking into Klaus' study to continue their conversation

"What? Why?" She exclaimed horrified.

"I don't know. Nor do I know where they are, what they're doing, or what _specifically_ to do about it." He yelled back clearly frustrated.

"This family makes me want to _murder_ people." He hissed throwing an item from the mantel piece. Suddenly, Kol appeared behind them, looking exhausted and nervous as he entered the room

"I see my timing is as impeccable as usual."

"Well, the traitor just thinks he can waltz in here like he's welcome!" Appalled.

"As gracious as your apology better be, you're still getting one hell of a slap!" Rebekah growled furiously.

She lunged toward him, but Kol backed away, holding up a hand in front of him and speaking quickly. "Wait! Wait. I understand the irony of what I'm about to say, but I came here because I need your help."

Klaus just laughed dramatically, while Rebekah only became more enraged. "Figure out how to do your _wicked_ little body-swap, and then we can talk about _help_!" Rebekah hissed seething.

"Look, you don't understand, Nik. Finn has _locked_ me in this body- no more jumping. He's put a _curse_ on me, Nik. I am _dying_." Kol begged pleadingly.

Klaus merely raised his eyebrows in amusement, while Rebekah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Kol laughed bitterly, hurt but not surprised. He expected this, always had. "You don't believe me."

"Well, you're hardly the champion of truth-telling." Klaus retaliated.

"Of course, why would a brother expect his siblings to leap to his aid?"

"Oh, spare me the pity party, Kol! Your recent actions merit a certain allowance for disbelief." Klaus responded scoffing.

"Look, I know what I've done!" He began frustrated before turning to face his sister. but, I won't apologize for trying to pull one over on you, Bex. You deserved it! But I don't _deserve_ to die! Certainly not at the hands of my own family!"

Klaus yanked at Kol's arm, spinning him so they were face-to-face.

"What kind of con are you playing?" Kol demanded lowly. Kol jerks out of his older brothers grip.

"The kind I hate the most- the truth."

Rebekah looked towards Kol worriedly and walked towards Klaus. "He's not lying. Even as a boy, Kol never lied once called out on the act. He may play dirty pool, but he's not lying."

Klaus sneered at him before turning away and pacing around the room. "Nik, I was _helping_ Marcel for Davina. Finn has got him, he's trying to get a secret out of him, something he thinks Marcel knows about you." Kol explained.

Kol watched with interest as Klaus and Rebekah shared worried and anxious looks, and he then realized that they're hiding something. When Kol made eye contact with Klaus, Klaus gave him a look as though he's inviting him to question him. Kol laughed bitterly.

"He's right, isn't he?" Kol questioned.

"Marcel doesn't know anything about anything." Klaus hissed coldly.

"Well, if I were you, I'd hope that that's true, because _believe me_ \- Finn has the means to get it out of him."

 _ **...**_

Lianna anxiously sat in the love seat as Davina slowly pulled her palms into hers. "This may hurt, just a little." Davina admitted grimacing. After deciding the hospital may be risky for Lianna, Hayley decided the best option was Davina.

Davina was going to try and tune into Davina's mind and body in order to sense what was wrong. Immediately Lianna felt a painful jolt inside of her, both Lianna and Davina were rolling around, writhing in pain.

Davina gasped painfully pulling away from the young girl who was not much older or younger than her. Panting she yanked her hand to her chest and attempted to calm her breathing.

Lianna's eyes were wide, her head felt light and dizzy. Uncontrollably, blood began oozing from her nose, and she began wrenching, cold metallic blood. Hayley and Davina jerked back in shock as they jerked away concernedly.

Their eyes wide and shocked at they stared at more than half of the room, covered in blood. "Did-d-did you see, what happened?" Lianna demanded frantically staring up at Davina with pleading eyes.

Letting out a shaky sigh she whispered, "Lianna-Your pregnant..."

* * *

 **Oh my god! Drama! I had planned this, and in the next chapter you will learn how Lianna was able to, tell me what you guys think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah arrived at the bell tower, only to find that Finn wasn't there. All that remained was the table where he worked his spell earlier.

"Where is he? Is this a trick?" Klaus demanded.

"He said he'd be here, I swear." Kol defended nervously. They all began wandering around the room and examining the contents for clues. Kol looked at the table covered in ash and ingredients of Finn's spell.

"This is the remnant of a spell. Ancient. It's impressive." Kol admitted, mildly impressed.

"Admire its artistry later. Tell me what he set in motion." Klaus responded annoyed. Rebekah walked up a staircase to get a better vantage point, and pointed at something on the table

"Kol, what is this?" Rebekah asked her older brother. When he looked closer, he found a small, burnt piece of wood under a pile of ash, which he picked up and held tightly in his hand. After a moment, he casted a spell.

Kol began chanting _"Sanguinatum planicium. Sanguinatum planicium."_

Suddenly, the piece of wood became whole and unburnt, revealing one of Freya's Norse rune tiles with what looks like a combination of the "thurisaz" and "gebo" alphabet runes.

"Runic tiles. And what's it mean?" She asked cautiously.

"It's a symbol..." He squirted. _..._ For "baby."

 _Klaus and Rebekah exchanged each other significant look, which didn't escape Kol's notice. Kol's eyes widen in alarm when he realized what it meant._

"That's it, isn't it? Your baby's still alive." Kol announced his eyes widening. Little did he know about his baby that was along the way.

 _ **...**_

Her mind screamed no, the earge to scream or speak, to say anything. She couldn't Lianna's lips stay sealed as another tear rolled down, everything was fuzzy and loud, but all her mind could fixated one was that one word, _pregnant._

How? How could one word change everything, How? She felt faint a faint grasp on her hand as her eyes seemed to consume the darkness coming towards her. No!

Jerking up she was gasping for air, _What the hell just happened?_ Her hands shot to her abdomen curling her fingers around the incredulous bump, "How?" She whispered. Her eyes widened as she felt the forceful kick.

Her hands began to further the area, "How?" She asked this time a little louder, staring at the other two women in the room. Who contoured the identical expression of shock and worry.

"We need to go now." Hayley announced quickly shuffling around, Davina in tow. Lianna sunk into Hayley's comfortable range rover seats. As her nerves racked at Kol's reaction. _He would want this? Would he leave her?_

She let out a shaky sigh, as Davina lightly squeezed her hand in attempt to calm her nerves. "Were here." Hayley announced quietly. Lianna reluctantly flitted out the car, Hayley and Davina holding her hand in comfort and encouragement.

"Hayley, What is going on?" Elijah demanded frantically. Briskly walking over, his eyes trailed over to Davina and Lianna.

"Elijah." She tensed.

"Lianna's pregnant."

...

"Pregnant?! Pregnant?!" He screeched repetitively his voice raising every time. Kol stared incredulous as he noticed his clearly distressed family and girlfriend. "How it is even-It is not possible!" He snarled furiously.

Lianna froze. She had never seen such an aggressive side of Kol. Sure she knew he was short tempered but not like this. Hayley shook her head warningly, "She is, she even has a bump!"

Kol froze and everyone's gaze turned to Lianna. Freya, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus and Kol all stood their turning to Lianna expectedly. Slowly she lifted up her shirt and everyones eyes widened at the small bump forming on her lower abdomen.

Kol swallowed hard. Love was a vampires greatest weakness, a vampire did not a weakness, but then he met Lianna and his happy homicidal days were put to rest, and he wouldn't change it.

He hadn't predicated or expected a lot of stuff, turning into a vampire, falling in love, having a child. The first person to snap back into reality was Rebekah, in vampire speed she engulfed Lianna into a tight embrace.

"Welcome to the family."

Elijah grinned, "She was part of it a long time ago."

* * *

 **Authors Note: So the actual chapter is probably around 700 words and that is short, I know! Usually I write between 1000-2000 depending on what the chapter is about. Like I have stated before (So I think!) Kol is actually still in Kaleb's body but because he has revealed himself it is easier to write Kol however sometimes I do write Kaleb so just in case you forget, Kol/Kaleb are the same!**

 **As I briefly mentioned in the previous authors note I would go into detail about Lianna and her past and the theory behind how she is pregnant, like because vampires cannot conceive but I have decided to keep it a mystery for _now._**

 **Also! Some side news, Teen Wolf 6:1 came out, I have actually heard about it but am contemplating on weather I should watch it or not, my main focus is The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, _BUT SADLY!_ The vampire diaries is going to finish in March, The originals will start _A WEEK AFTER THE VAMPIRE DIARIES FINISHES!_ I can't take it...**

 **And apparently, both Salvatore's brothers fate will not be a pleasant one, Bloody hell! And with the originals Freya will have a new love interest, I have a feeling it will be Vincent, but well see!**


	12. Chapter 12

"This is nice." Rebekah mused as he held up a denim jumpsuit, obviously for the baby. Lianna tilted her head in thought. While Klaus rolled his eyes. Typical! The child wasn't even born yet and his sister was already buying clothes.

"Nice, but it's not Khaki." Lianna commented.

Rebekah huffed exasperatedly, "Not everything can be Khaki!"

Lianna shrugged, "Well then, we'll just have to find some."

Rebekah looked as if she was about to protest but Kol entered smiling when he saw her. "Hello darling."

She smiled, "Hey!" She picked up a piece of fruit and bite it, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Ugh! It's disgusting! She cried in dismay, dropping the apple.

"It's an apple." Klaus deadpanned.

"It's awful!" She retaliated jugging down the water. "Ew."

Kol chuckled, "It's probably just a weird pregnancy thing." Lianna glared at him, for his comment.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked walking in, Hope glued to her hip.

"Nothing just Kol being an ass." Lianna hissed stalking off angrily.

 _ **...**_

"Were going to see someone." Kol announced waltzing into his room where his girlfriend laying peacefully. She moaned, "Where?"

"To see a witch." He explained. She frowned and immediately wrapped an arm around herself, "Why?"

He sighed and took a seat next to her, Lianna was now sitting up. "Because.." He began softly taking her hand into his, "She might be able to help us and stuff, we can't go to the hospital." He explained. She sighed and quickly got up grabbing one of his shirts which just above her thighs. It was like a dress. Rolling up the sleeves she wore it black tights and black suede knee high boots.

He smirked when she came into view, "You should wear my clothes often." He commented admiring the view.

"Shut up." She replied playfully pushing him. He chuckled and wrapped a secure arm around her waist. Making their way down the last stair, they noticed an eager Rebekah waiting their. "Finally! You were taking forever up their! What were you even- Actually you know what, I don't even want to know!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked his sister confused.

Her face held a look of innocence and bewilderment, "What do you mean? I'm coming with!" She announced.

Kol frowned immediately shaking his head, "No, no your not."

"Oh why not? Please Kol!" She pleaded at her older brother.

"No! You are definitely not coming!" He declared firmly. Lianna felt a pang of sympathy for her, all she ever wanted was a family, Lianna knew how ecstatic she was about having another niece or nephew. "You can come." Lianna announced speaking up for the first time.

"What?!" Both Mikaelson siblings shrieked n sync.

"You can come." Lianna repeated smiling at Rebekah. The blonde beauties face immediately lit up, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She beamed grinning from ear to ear. Kol shot Lianna a 'Are you crazy?! Or are you crazy?! Look and Lianna shot him back a warning glance.

"Come on we have a long journey!"

 _ **...**_

The whole journey consisted on Kol and Rebekah throwing rude insults at each other and Lianna listening amused, stifling her laughter. After the what seemed liked a life time journey, they arrived at a quaint looking house.

A white picket fence surrounded the small flower bed that laid at the front of the red bricked building. All three of them left the car, Kol protectively pushed Lianna behind him, wrapping his arm tightly around him. Rebekah trailing behind in a protective stance.

The door to the house abruptly flung open. A women stood their with a sour expression. The corners of her lips resting in a thin line, her muddy eyes dropping. Aside from her troubling-ever presence her age assured Lianna she had been around for a length. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Her eyes glazed over at the sight of the two original vampires. The brown pools turning to tar black. "Vampire." She snapped, such a forceful tone, shocking from such a small women.

"Original vampires." Kol corrected quickly, a smirk gracing his lips. His whole demeanour changed at the sight of the witch.

"What do you want?" Her words were quick and bundled together, as if the words were flames on her tongue.

Rebekah pushed her elbows against the door as a menacing expression crept on her features. "I need to ask for a little favour. But when I saw favour I mean one that isn't an optional." She confessed coyly.

"Or what?" The women hissed standing her ground.

"Or you better start creating a funeral playlist." Rebekah remarked clicking her tongue.

"I don't invite vampires in." She bit back, as if that singular statement was enough for them to surrender their mission, turn around without a glance.

"That's unfortunate." Kol seethed through gritted teeth. "Lucky for me, their is a way I can kill from your little house." Kol raised his eyebrow, tutting as her stared at his leather strapped watch. "Don't worry, I have eternity to wait you, can't say the same for you though."

Lianna watched as scowled at them, Rebekah offered her a sarcastic smile at the gesture. After a long pause she whispered the words they wanted to hear, her words were barely audible, but they did the trick.

 _Come in_

 ** _..._**

"My mate here is pregnant." Kol announced. Lianna felt her hear flutter at the word, mate. Kol noticed in and gently squeezed her hand.

Her eyes widened incredulously, "What-How?!"

"That's why we came to you." Rebekah retaliated in a duh tone.

The women looked bewildered and astonished, "I take you are the father?" She questioned.

"Of course." Kol snapped clearly furious that anyone could even assume it wasn't.

"And your mate she is…"

"Mixed breed, Half Witch, Vampire and Human." Lianna answered this time. Speaking up for the first time.

The women seemed even more astonished by this revelation. Mumbling things like _marvellous_ and _how?_

"Can you just tell us what we came for?" Rebekah snapped her patience growing thin.

The women seemed hesitant as she ran and came back with what seemed like a crystal ball and a needle.

"In order to work the spell, I need blood from the mother and child but if I take a blood sample from you, the child's blood will be entwined." The old women explained.

Kol frowned disapprovingly, he did not like the fact she needed Lianna's blood. God knows what she would do with it.

Lianna however slowly nodded, sliding her arm onto the wooden counter. After a needle prick, she rubbed the blood between her fingers and placed her hand on the crystal ball and began chanting. The chanting because prominent and furious. Lianna backed away in fear while Kol and Rebekah protectively stood in front.

The women jerked away from the ball gasping, she was babbling in another language that Lianna couldn't make out, except one word, "Dood." **_Death_**

* * *

 **Authors Note: So another chapter, what do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Kol, Kol what did she mean!?" I demanded for what seemed like the hundredth time. Kol had refused telling me what she said, "Like I said before darling, lies and lies." He replied shortly, clearly loosing his patience.

Well I was loosing mine, he couldn't keep things from, especially like this. "You can't keep things from me Kol!" I screamed storming behind him noticing Rebekah and Klaus. "Just drop it!" He snarled furiously. Throwing the vase across the room, it missed me by an inch but a shard grazed over the side of my face.

Both Elijah and Rebekah jumped up and pulled me back warily glancing at their brother who had stormed out of the compound. "You ok?" She asked. I nodded quickly quietly leaving the room.

"That is just _not_ my chin, Nik. It was much more delicate." Rebekah pouted after inspecting a painting of her hung up on the wall.

"The only delicate thing about you, sister, is your ego." Klaus responded, causing me to chuckle.

Rebekah turned to face him with a sarcastic smirk on her face "Well, placed next to the behemoth size of _yours_ , certainly!"

They both laugh good-naturedly and I let out a small one. Suddenly, Elijah's voice was heard throughout the whole compound."Could we dispense with this fascinating dispute for _just_ a moment and return to the subject of our _supposed_ long-lost sister?" He asked on the phone. It was on speaker phone.

Rebekah sighed "There's not much to discuss, Elijah. She said she was Freya, and then she darted off into the night."

"And you believed her?" He dead panned.

"Well, I met the girl in a mystical loony-bin- she could be anyone telling any lie. But, she did seem... _familiar_ , somehow."

"Then how is she still alive?" Klaus demanded frustrated as he rolled his eyes and began nervously pacing around the room. "A question, as ridiculous as its possible solutions, given this family's annoying predilection for cheating death." Klaus growled.

She sighed and shrugged. "I dunno, Nik, I'm just telling you what she said!" "Well, did you happen to ask, if by some similar miracle, our aunt Dahlia lives as well?" She asked.

I frowned, they had an aunt. "I barely had a chance to process-" She began but he cut her off "-Because on the list of obvious questions, it would be nice to know if the woman who placed a curse on the first-borns of this family is still breathing _air_."

"Well, let me just turn back time and do it again to your liking, then!" She said clearly annoyed.

Abruptly Elijah's voiced pulled them apart. "Enough! _Both_ of you. If she is who she says, we'll find out soon enough. For now, it remains imperative that no one learns of Hope's existence. _This_ has been our salvation thus far."

"Unless Hayley's husband-to-be starts _flapping_ his gums. Perhaps I should take preventative measures and separate him from his head?" Klaus asked with a smile knowing it would annoy his brother.

"Jackson will do _nothing_ to jeopardize that wedding."

"Hayley's getting married?!" Rebekah gasped in shock.

Klaus and me just smiled at her, and she sighed and pretended to pout again

 _"Well, what else in hell else did I miss?"_

 _ **...**_

Kol, Lianna and Rebekah were outside the Lyonne tomb, where Finn had Esther and Mikael's neutralized bodies hidden for safe-keeping. Lianna watched as Kol lighted candles around the outside of the tomb.

"We can't get in without Finn's blood." He hissed frustrated. Lianna squeezed his hand comforting. Even though they hadn't made up from their fight, neither of them were going to bother.

"Well, how do we disrupt Finn from channelling our parents _in there_ if we can't even get through the bloody binding circle?" Rebekah asked. "We're not here to _disrupt_ Finn's power, we're trying to _overload_ it." Lianna realised, Kol nodded.

"Are you daft? You want to make him stronger?" She exclaimed incredulous.

He stood up to face her, "Look, a witch can only ever channel _so much_ power. After that, things start to get ugly. I mean, they'll literally start to disintegrate from the inside. He'll either have to release the power, or, well... let it kill him."

"But, he won't be dead, he'll just body-jump." "Yes, into a body three hundred miles away from the niece he's trying to 'nap." Kol retaliated.

Rebekah smiled proudly, "In case you're wondering, _this_ is the side of you I like."

Kol, who looked touched by her words, stood up after he finished arranging the candles and looked at her apologetically

"Look, I'm going to get you back in your body, Bex... if it's the last thing I do. I promise." Kol murmured. Lianna felt her heart pang at the intimate moment between the siblings. She chuckled,

"Right now, just worry about how in blazes I'm going to be any use to you whatsoever when I know _nothing_ about magic."

"You don't need to know anything about magic- I'm just going to have to channel you." Kol explained.

"Did you get me what I asked for?" Kol asked as arrived with a duffel bag in his hand, he dropped it carelessly at his feet.

"Mystical artefacts and dark objects galore, from my own personal collection garnered over a thousand years."

Kol riffled through the bag, and pulled out a long cord with a feather at the end, revealing many more items, including the familiar enchanted shackles that prevented witches from doing magic and the Devil's Star.

"I wondered where this had gone! Half this stuff is mine!" Kol yelled at Klaus clearly annoyed.

"There's more." Klaus confessed pulling out the blade Finn used to neutralize Mikael and Esther by carving the symbol to channel them. He then pulled out the indestructible white oak stake and held it out for Kol to take.

"You're going to trust me with this?" Kol asked Klaus warily.

"Whatever you need." Klaus nodded. Lianna watched as he placed the stake in his hand.

Kol nodded solemnly "Alright. Let's get started."

Kol laid the stake at the altar which was at the front of the tomb, he placed one hand on the door before holding out the other hand for younger sister to take. Lianna glanced worriedly chewing her finger nail in anxiety. He took his hand and placed her free hand on the wall as well, holding their linked hands above the pile of dark objects to channel them.

Lianna watched as they both began chanting, "Los triforce comète. Los triforce comète. _"_ After a moment, they both jerked backwards. Rebekah and Lianna looked at Kol worriedly as his nose started to bleed. He looked exhausted and sick.

Lianna began walking to him but suddenly a hand grasped her small one, surprisingly she looked up and noticed Klaus. She could tell he was trying to give his best hopeful/pleading glance. Nodding slowly she accepted his hand and squeezed it tighter, running a hand over her small baby bump.

"Oh, we're close! We just need something to put it over the top." Kol announced.

Suddenly Klaus stepped forward "Take me." He ordered however Kol looked unsure _. "_ I am a vampire-werewolf hybrid with ten centuries of blood on my hands. Channel me."

Kol began shaking his head, "No, Nik-"

Klaus squeezed Kol's arm affectionately and stared him intensely in the eyes "You wanted my trust, brother. Here it is." He picked up the knife and placed it in Kol's hand. "Do not fail me." Klaus warned.

Klaus kneeled in front of Kol, and Rebekah nodded encouragingly at him, Kol took up the knife and began carving the channelling symbol onto Klaus' forehead. Kol and Rebekah gently laid Klaus down on the ground between them, next to the dark objects, and once again link hands so they can begin the spell.

"Los triforce comète. Los triforce comète."

Lianna felt her eyes water as Kol and Rebekah were overwhelmed by the power flowing through them and began screaming in pain. Abruptly they were both thrown backwards onto the floor.

Lianna ran to Kol and helped him get back on his feet, "I'm fine." He assured weakly. She buried herself into his chest. He kissed her forehead. Reluctantly she pulled away and Rebekah ran to him. "You're a genius! You glorious bastard!"

"Well, I'm a little surprised it worked, myself." He admitted.

Suddenly Kol was overcome by a severe coughing fit, and backed away from her as he doubled over. "Kol?!" Lianna yelled frantically as tears rolled down her face.

Kol continued to cough, and Rebekah pulled him up so she could look at him in the eyes. "Listen. I am _not_ going to let you die. You hear me? _Whatever_ it takes." She whispered lowly for him to hear but not Lianna. She was not aware of the curse.

He smiled weakly at her and swayed on his feet.

...

"Ahh. Tell me it worked." Klaus gasped panting after waking up.

Kol smiled, "We did our bit."

 _"_ I promise, Finn is back to being a normal, regular-strength maniacal bastard."

" I know in the last millennium, we haven't always seen eye-to-eye. But, in this moment, I am reminded _once again_ of something Elijah has always said. _Family_ is power." Klaus announced emotionally.

"Thank you." Klaus whispered genuinely.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Emotional! Next chapter will be intense! Also by the way Lianna does _not_ know about Finn hexing Kol and also I realized I added Freya, sorry! My bad!**


	14. Chapter 14

Lianna laid silently on her side as his blue eyes pierced into her green ones. He rubbed his hand on his child belly affectionately. They were both wrapped up tightly in each others embrace his hand began caressing her face. She had almost lost Kol for the second time, she could not loose him especially with her being pregnant.

Kol cleared his voice, breaking the comfortable silence. "Darling, I have to tell you something."

She sat up as her eyes began watering again, "What?" She whispered silently. She watched intently as he slid over to her side of the draw and slid something out, gliding it into her hand her eyes widened.

"Kol-"

"Take this, if anything ever happens-"

"No! No! Don't say that Kol! Your going to be ok! Tell me, your going to be ok!" She yelled as her tears began falling furiously.

"I don't-I don't know darling..." He admitted quietly. She began mumbling stuff and he pulled her into his chest. "Hey, it's gonna be ok. I promise."

"How! How?! I am pregnant you can't go, the first time was bad, but I'm pregnant!" She cried.

He sighed sadly, "I know, but my family will bring me back. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "I also have something else...But don't open that unless..."

 ** _..._**

Rebekah, Klaus and Elijahmoved Kol into the tomb where Esther once imprisoned Elijah, surrounded by candles. Lianna was sitting a few feet away, whispering a spell over a necklace that she gripped tightly in her hands. The candles were lit and scattered all over the room where Kol was laying on the floor, surrounded by his brothers and sister. Kol's nose and mouth are both bleeding and he groans in pain and gripped the lapels of Klaus' jacket.

"All my life, all I ever wanted was for you lot to care about me." He admitted. Lianna sniffled and pressed her lips together in a tight line as another tear rolled down her face.

Klaus struggled to hold back his tears, before Kol could laugh, he was overcame by another coughing fit that startled Rebekah. She sat down on the ground, and she and Elijah rubbed Kol's back as he coughed before leaning him backward so she could cradle Kol's head in her lap. Kol latched onto Rebekah's hand and squeezed it as he groaned.

The tears were freely falling on his sisters face. "Kol, listen to me. You don't have long. You're going to die." She admitted. Kol could no longer hold back his tears, and gripped her arm tighter. As a small sob left Lianna.

"But you will die a witch, and we will consecrate your body. You will join the ancestors of the French Quarter, and those spirits can be brought back. And, I promise you, brother, I will not leave this body until I find a way to bring you home." She oathed.

Kol smiled at her, despite his pain, but quickly began to cough even harder. Lianna finally finished her spell and crawled toward Kol to give him the necklace, both frantic and in tears. "I tried a different spell." She whispered. Kol took her hand and squeezed it as tightly as he could manage.

"It's okay. I'm not scared." He assured.

Lianna weakly smiled at him through her tears, and Kol manages one last laugh. "I-I want to as you something." He whispered turning to look at Lianna.

She bit her lip to refrain the sob, "Yeah?"

"Marry Me?" He whispered smiling as he groaned, pulling out a small velvet box.

Her eyes widened, it was beautiful. The beautiful tear drop ring was the most beautiful and largest wedding ring Lianna had ever seen. It was covered in thousands of diamonds. "Kol...Yes!" She mustered as much as enthusiasm as he could.

He grinned as much as he could, slipping the ring onto her ring finger. He pressed his lips to hers once last time, before whispering, **_I love you_**

* * *

 **SORRY! Kol has died again, I am so sorry. I honestly didn't know if marriage was too much but the moment felt right and yes it wasn't all fancy and stuff but Lianna's love for Kol is endless she couldn't have cared less if he had made a big deal or little she loves him period. Next chapter will be quite and emotional. one as well.**

 **Well also see the Mikaelson's family relationship with Lianna, considering she is temporarily sort of a single mom.**

 **Link to Lianna's ring;**

 **/em_tay16/status/774076372566302720/photo/1?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw**


	15. Chapter 15

Lianna's eyes were red, sore and puffy as she sniffled, groaning she got up with the most pounding headache. And heart ache. She trotted to her bag and her eyes contemplated the weed. It wasn't until a deep voice spoke, she jumped breaking eye contact with it.

"Lianna?" She jumped and gasped slightly, as she spun around she noticed Elijah standing at the door way. A plastered concerned expression. "Are you ok?" He questioned as he made his way closer to her.

"Yeah..I'm fine." She fumbled, as she fidgeted with her fingers. He frowned but dropped it, as he made his way on the balcony, staring out at the view as he began talking. "You've changed him."

"He use to be a homicidal maniac, the worst of the Mikaelson siblings." Elijah confessed, Lianna furrowed her brows confused her mind forgetting about the as she slid closer to Elijah who's back was still to her.

"I..I didn't know." She confessed quietly. He nodded and turned back, and shuffled to sit next to her." But then, you came and everything changed." He explained quietly. "And when he'll return he'll need you."

~0~

"God some people in this household are so disgusting." Lianna indirectly remarked sauntering down the grande staircase. Rebekah chuckled, "I second that sister." She teased, wrapping an arm around her best friend. She was wearing a long, black sheep skin fur coat and some leggings. Her hair was in a messy bun and she seemed to be...glowing.

"I'm hungry!" She whined entering the kitchen. Frowning she noticed a tall, masculine built man, casually lounging on the couch. He had sleek, raven hair and was dressed in black-clad. "Who the hell is _he_?" The man made no effort to introduce himself.

"This is Lucien, Lucien Castle." Freya introduced emerging from behind. Lianna nodded slowly, "Come on. We have to eat up, before we go shopping. Leave the weirdo's alone." Rebekah joked, Lianna rolled her eyes but obliged.

Since she couldn't consume blood, she had some tea and then they were off, buying the whole of New Orleans. "See anything you like?" Rebekah questioned, browsing through the cosmic, aisle. Lianna glanced over to the vast three carts, full of baby essentials from toys, to cots, to clothes! Anyone would think they were opening up a baby mall of their own!

"I don't think so, that's it." She admitted shrugging. "I think." She added carefully. Rebekah nodded agreeably, and pridefully sauntered down ToysRus and brought all of it. "I actually can't believe we bought all that." Lianna mused her eyes widening. Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Only the best for my family." She simply responded coyly.

Lianna shook her head amused, "You know Rebekah, your gonna be an amazing aunt." She vowed graciously, linking her arm with the blonde original. All the amusement gone, her voice holding only raw honesty. Rebekah smiled slightly, affectionately. "Thank you." She whispered. "And you will be an amazing mother." She beamed. Lianna smiled softly, "What? Parties all night? Secret rendezvous?" She teased, jokingly Rebekah laughed shaking her long blonde locks, "And Kol will be an amazing father."

~0~

Rebekah had left Lianna to rest, a while ago and now she boredom pulsing through her veins as she strolled through the Mikaelson compound. She froze when she heard an unexpected voice.

"Stefan needs help." She pleaded stubbornly. Lianna frowned, where had she heard that voice? Her heart dropped as she silently slipped from behind the wall. Her eyes widened. Tatiana.

"Tatia?"

Tatiana froze mid-sentence as she spun around. "Lianna?" She gasped incredulous. She kept chanting her older sisters name until she snapped out of it." Where have you been?!" She snarled. "Do you have any idea what you done?!" She screamed, the thin gland of sweat beading her forehead as her body trembled with anger. "Jonah...He's dead." She choked, her voice lowering.

She swallowed hard, " _What_?" She was holding her breath, at all the pieces fit in her mind. "No! No! He can't be!" She cried running her hand through her long locks.

"And just when I thought things couldn't get better." Lucien commented. Lianna glared at him before closing her eyes, and lowly chanted a spell. Lucien's body immediately bent, his back sickly cracking.

After a few seconds she let out a sharp gasp and Lucien dropped to the ground, moaning in pain. Giving Tatiana the perfect view of Lianna's small bump."Your pregnant?"

~0~

"So, um, just full disclosure... I dated your sister once." Stefan confessed as Freya unbuttoned his shirt to examine the X-shaped wound from Rayna's sword.

Freya chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh. While that seems like a great story, let's get back to your wound. A mystical vampire huntress stabbed you with her magic sword." She mused. "Klaus killed her..."

"But, surprise, surprise..." Stefan finished her sentence as she mixed ingredients together in a small bowl." She regenerates."

Freya sighed dramatically as she walked back over to him."And won't rest until you're dead." She responded in all to familiar tone. "Right. So, no matter how far I run, this wound acts as a beacon, drawing her to me. So, I guess you could say it's been a bit of a rough week." He admitted shrugging.

Stefan chuckled nervously as Freya began to rub a herbal paste over the still-bleeding X-shaped cut with an equally nervous smile. "You know, I didn't know Lianna and Tatiana were sisters." Freya confessed. "And I didn't know Lianna was pregnant." He retaliated pinching the bridge of his nose. She nodded slowly.

"Well, I can't cure the wound, but this paste will mask its signal. Just let that dry, and you'll be on your merry way." Freya explained after a small silence. Stefan merely frowned in confusion. "You know, not that I was expecting a, uh, parade or anything, but why is everyone so eager for me to go?"

Freya sighed as she began filling Stefan in, "What's troubling the Mikaelsons? Oh, let's see. There's Elijah's super-secret society of ancient vampires...One of their more zealous members, an old flame of Elijah's, is trying to undo my mother's most powerful spell.. _."  
_

"Kol is dead, Lianna is pregnant and Rebekah is daggered, is that enough for you?"

* * *

 **Authors Note: So guys, long time no see right? Sorry about that! I have a lot of drama stirring just hold on a bit longer.**


	16. Chapter 16

Lianna paced anxiously as Hayley brought Lucien back to the compound, who was frantically gulping down several blood bags to replenish himself in the courtyard.

"I had no idea that Aya was gonna take Klaus and Elijah down! And regardless, why the hell are we trusting this guy all of a sudden, huh? He's the one who ran off with Aurora the first chance he got!" Marcel screeched.

"You can hardly fault a man for following his heart. Yet, the moment she started raving about firing white oak into Klaus, well... Words were said, hearts broken, veins drained." Lucien croaked weakly, and Lianna turned to glare at the useless man. Stupid old crook, she thought bitterly.

"You're one to talk about trust- who was it that handed my dead husband's heart to the people that helped murder him?" Hayley growled, turning back to face Marcel,Lianna felt a pang of sympathy and pain for her.

"Hey! I Bought your life with that heart. But hey, you know what? You called me here, so if you have another plan? Please, let's hear it." Marcel argued frustrated, rubbing his head, tentatively.

"It's simple. We storm the coven house, stop the Strix from completing the de-siring spell. Period." Lianna announced, halting in her pace. Both Marcel, Hayley and Lucien turned to face her for the first time all coveted with various expressions. Hayley; sympathy, pain and worrisome. Marcel; worry, frustration and slight anger and Lucien who was glancing over his shoulder, intrusive.

"Okay. Well, that's easy for you to say. You're not sired by anybody, are you?" Marcel shot back.

"It's not just about de-siring... We've got to stop an execution." Lucien reminded, and Lianna nodded in agreement feeling slight regret for her bitter words earlier, as a little twist of self disgust curdled inside of her. Wow her hormones.

Marcel immediately made a face and took a long graceful stride over to him with a skeptical look "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"A lovesick teenage witch with a runner-up heart is somehow going to break the sire link? I'm sorry, but your darling Davina is in over her head, and Aya knows this. She will let Davina de-sire both brothers, then test the spell's success by firing a white oak bullet into Klaus' heart. I mean, it's win-win for her- if you live, Marcel, we'll, she's won. If not, at least she's eliminated the rival sireline, including me." Lucien explained.

"His prophecy witch said she saw Klaus die and his entire sireline burn." Hayley admitted, Lianna nervously glanced around the group, chewing her finger, noticing Marcel's look of extreme worry.

"She watched us fall, she watched us burn, every soul Klaus ever turned. When Aya tests this spell, Klaus will fall either way. And, if Davina fails, as she likely will, the two of us will die as well." Lianna immediately recognized the quote from Alexis' words from A Walk on the Wild Side, Lianna recalled reading it from on of the books in the Mikaelson Mansion back in Mystic Falls.

Lianna open her mouth to begin however, Stefan walked down the stairs and into the courtyard. "Actually... make that the three of us." Before an annoying cough interrupted him, "Four." Tatiana corrected.

~0~

"What's that?" Lianna questioned inquisitively, as Stefan is examined a blueprint of the while Lucien stood over his shoulder. "It's the blueprint of the Davilla Estate"

"We could use one of these access tunnels to slip into a back room." Tatia suggested.

Lucien frowned and hummed lightly "Hmm."

"What? Worried about getting a little dirt on your thousand-dollar shoes?" Stefen remarked sarcastically, Lianna smacked her lips together, unable to control her giggles. She'd forgotten how amusing the younger Salvatore brother could be.

"Actually, I'll be doing most of the heavy lifting, since the vampires we're facing are, what? Seven times your age?" Lucien shot back, as both Tiller sisters rolled their eyes.

Lucien turned to Marcel, who was sitting on the staircase, who had just hung up his phone, looking frustrated and unhappy "Is this really the best help we can get? Lucien commented annoyed.

"Doesn't matter. We're not getting their bodies back. Strix from all over the world are flying in to make sure this spell goes off. They're guarding every entrance and exit." Marcel warned.

"Well, you're their leader. Call a meeting. Schedule a retreat. Order them to stop." Lucien advised, demanded, making a face. Marcel shook his head vigorously in protest "Nah, nah, nah, nah. I do that, Aya has no problem staging a coup."

"Marvelous. I guess it's on me to come up with our grand plan, then." Lucien sighed, collapsing on to the couch.

Just then, Hayley and Freya walked in, "No need, Lucien. Freya figured out a way to get the boys out of the chambre. She just needs a strong enough power source." Hayley explained.

"I'd channel Finn, but he's all for letting our brothers perish. So, I'll channel Lucien. The older the vampire, the better the battery." Freya settled contently.

"We're going to buy her some time, keep the Strix occupied." Lianna mused in realisation.

Lucien scoffed and turned to Marcel, Wait, so you want me here holding hands with the leftover sister while you take the toddlers - and the pregnant women, pregnant with the loon Kol's child, and tackle the Strix? You must be jok-" Lianna turned to glare at him, and opened her mouth to retaliate however Freya beat her to it.

smirking flicked her wrist, telekinetically snapping Lucien's neck and watching in amusement as he fell back against the couch. While Stefan turned to Freya and gave her a hilariously impressed look. "Huh, that was impressive." He commented.

"Well, I work better with quiet." She mummer, as a small smile graced her angelic features.

"Wait, so the plan is that the three of us are gonna keep one hundred of the world's most ancient vampires occupied?" Marcel asked slowly.

"Well, there could be another way..." Tatiana admitted, Marcel gave her a curious look

"All you have to do is get us to the front door."

* * *

 **Authors Note: This wasn't too much about Lianna, but the next few chapter will be fairly important, however tell me what you want to see!**


	17. Chapter 17

Stefan, Lianna and Hayely sat in the trunk of Marcel's black, looking at her phone to keep track of where they are.

"Are we close?" Stefan questioned

"A few more minutes."

Hayley swiped left to exit the GPS map and ended up on her home screen, her home screen was Hope, and both Stefan and Lianna smiled. "That's a cute kid."

"Yeah. She is."

" Is she the reason you're here?"

"In a trunk with a stranger, going into a fight we may not win? She's not the only reason, but yeah. Maybe I just don't want her to grow up without a father." Hayley mused.

"Hmm. Guess that depends on the father. I could have done without mine. If it weren't for my brother, I probably wouldn't have survived the guy." Stefan admitted.

"So, he stood up for you, and now you're risking your life for him?" Hayley questioned

"Yeah, something like that."

"You know, I never understood the brotherly bond until I met Klaus and Elijah. They hurt each other more than anyone, but... They're vicious when it comes to each other."

"And the ones they care about." Hayley smiled wordlessly.

"So, who's on your homepage, huh?" Hayley questioned. Stefan chuckled quietly and pulled out his phone to show her his wallpaper, which was a photo of Caroline smiling brightly. "Ahh, Caroline. Klaus had a thing for her."

"Yup." Stefan laughed.

"And what's Lianna's home screen?" Stefan mused jokingly, and she rolled her eyes, knowing what he was implying. Waving her phone in the air, her home screen was a picture of her and Kol, however his face was covered as it was dug in her neck. He rolled his eyes, "Kol, of course."

He chuckled,"Do you have any names?" He questioned motioning down to Lianna's fairly large bump. She was around five months now. A small smile tugged at her lips and she nodded, "Maya, if it's a girl, Mikael, as in Kyle, you known, Kol, Kyle,"

Stefan smiled, "Cute."

~0~

"Quickly. Find me what represents you in here."

Klaus smirks at the sight of her, but before anyone of them can react further, Klaus's throat suddenly splits open as though someone has slit it with a blade, causing Klaus to gasp and choke up blood. Lianna violently began screeching.

"Lianna!" Running over to Lianna who now seemed to be having a fit, blood regurgitated violently from her mouth. "Lianna! Lianna!" Tatiana vigorously shook her sister.

"Nemo unus animabus carnem..."

"What's wrong with her? Do something!" She screamed, up to Freya, Elijah who stood round frightened. He began further worrying noticing Klaus's condition. "Niklaus!"

Suddenly, Elijah's throat is slit as well.

"Nemo unus animabus carnem..."

Just as Davina drops Elijah's body back into the water, Aya leaned forward towards him, almost a mocking kiss goodbye. At the back of the room, Marcel glared agitated and anxious about what is going on, Lianna was writhing in pain

Klaus and Elijah both gripped their throats trying to staunch the bleeding gasping as they choked on blood, Freya looks absolutely horrified. "Oh God. It's starting."

~0~

Lianna furiously began bleeding, as her mouth, nose, ears, and eyes began bleeding, screaming as she writhed in pain, she could barely here the panic screams of those around her.

"Aya. We may have a problem."

Freya kneel in front of Elijah and Klaus, who were on their hands and knees and gasping as they to staunch the blood flow from their slit throats. Behind them is Tristan and Aurora, who are watching silently]

"I need you to focus. Show me what represents you so I can break you out." Freya screamed pleading, her eyes wildly running from her brothers and Lianna.

"The kings..."

"The knights..."

"Which is it? The kings or the knights? We need to decide now.

Hayley hesitantly walked into the pool room, where Davina, Cynthia, and the other Sisters' were still performing the spell. Her eyes widening as she noticed Lianna laying

"Newo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo. Sanguinatum venetus barkael meh. Nemo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo. Sanguinatum venetus barkael meh."

"Marcel!" Davina screeched noticing, Hayley vamp speed over to one of the memebers of the strix, snapping their necks.

Marcel points at her and shot her an apologetic look "I'm sorry, D."

Marcel turned and pointed to Hayley. "We need to get them out of that water now." He ordered.

Hayley nodded in agreement, but Davina looked furious as she thrusts her hand toward them, the sisters in synch

"No!"

Both Marcel and Hayley were thrown backward toward the far wall, incapacitating them long enough to return to the spell.

~0~

Aurora giggled in amusement as she watched Freya try to figure out which chess pieces to destroy.

"How perfect! Even in this crucial hour, your ignorance blinds you."

"Even if you never learn from your sins, at least you will die because of them... and I get to watch." Aurora declared smugly.

Suddenly, Klaus weakly calls out to Freya "Take the queens. The women we betrayed represent us." He suggested.

Freya spins and grabs one of the queens from the chessboard, Freya clutched the black queen tightly and began destroying them with her magic. Suddenly, she noticed someone else gripping her hand. Glancing up she noticed Tatiana, "Channel me! It'll be quicker!"

"Onlucan et permette mon ostium!"

Suddenly, Elijah awakens in the pool at, though the Sisters don't seem to notice immediately.

As the sisters and Davina continued chanting, "Newo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem-"

Before any of them could continue, Elijah vamp-speeds to his feet in the pool and grabbed Cynthia by the front of her cloak, pulling her into the water and both drowning her and feeding on her at the same time.

Marcel and Hayley recovered from being thrown into the wall, and while Davina and the remaining Sisters are trying their best to complete the spell, Suddenly, Elijah leapt out of the water and snapped the neck of one of the other Sisters while Hayley does the same to another. Marcel leaps to his feet and began pleading with Davina. "Davina, stop!"

Davina stood up and rushed away, though continuing the spell.

~0~

Tatiana's eyes widened as she noticed blood spurring from Lianna's abdomen, "Hurry!" She chivvied.

Freya grabbed the white queen from the chessboard and began casting the same spell to destroy it.

"Onlucan et permettre mon ostium!"

~0~

Davina thrust her hand toward Klaus, continuing her spell.

"Nemo unus animabus carnem!"

~0~

Tatiana, writhed anxiously, feeling her power drain, her head began feeling light, and the darkness began attempting to consume her. "No!" She roared mentally, she had to stay awake, stay alive, to save her sister, her niece or nephew Freya was almost done destroying the queen.

"Onlucan et permettre mon ostium"

Suddenly, Klaus awakens in the pool as Davina continued chanting, his eyes widened noticing, Freya, and Tatia screaming, flinging in the air before disappearing. They widened even more, noticing a lake of blood, surrounding Lianna, her once dark skin, was now a deathly pale, her heart beat was weak, her eyes tightly shut. She was unconscious.

Klaus leaped out of the water at vampire speed, but the force of Davina's spell caused him to remain frozen in the air as she growled at him.

"You've had your time!" She screamed furiously.

The lights began exploding into a shower of sparks, pushing her arms down, causing Klaus to land with a large splash into the pool. Klaus began screaming in pain, and so did Lianna. Writhing and unconsciously, gasping in pain.

"Nemo unus animabus carnem! Nemo unus animabus carnem!"

As she chants, Marcel,Stefan and Lianna's skin starts to turn red. It began travelling up to their neck as they all scream in agony until finally, Davina waved her arms in two concentric circles. The force of completing the spell causing her to pass out and collapse onto the floor, and Klaus fell unconscious in the water once again.

Elijah jumped into the pool to gently picked up Klaus, whose body looked desiccated. However, it quickly begins to fade as the wound on his throat heals, and he weakly opens his eyes.

"I felt them leave. My sireline is broken." He quietly admitted.

Elijah nodded slowly, but a loud scream, caused both brothers to jump, their eyes snapped over to Lianna. "No, no no,no" She began whispering as tears, began flowing down her face. Both Mikaelsons brothers shared glanced, swallowing hard.

Her hand painful shot up to her stomach. "NO! NO!"

 _It was too late._

* * *

 **...I'm _so_ sorry**


	18. Chapter 18

Lianna couldn't fathom the emotions that were overwhelming her, pain, self disgust and rage. Rage, the strongest. "DAVINA! DAVINA!" Her body trembled with anger. Her repulsive scent, seeped through the granite doors, of Saint Anne Catholic Church. "Stupid bitch." She muttered darkly.

Storming in, she broke open one of the segregated rooms, her eyes landed on Davina, a sharp gasp left Davina's throat, replaced by choking, Lianna's grip on her throat tightened before she threw her into the far marble wall.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?!" Lianna screeched, "My child! It's gone! Dead! Dead Davina! DEAD!" violently thrashing her head against the marble wall, Davina groaned in pain, as she attempted to use her magic, however Lianna was quicker, thrusting her hand in front, she began using her gift, and Davina's heartbeat immediately began weakening.

As soon as Davina became limp, Lianna sauntered over to the circle of salts. Her eyes glinted as she noticed the ashes of Elijah and Klaus, snatching it furiously, she spun around and bent down and cocked her head, _"_ I'm not going to kill you, but I will make you suffer Davina Claire. _I promise._ "

~0~

September, October, November, December. January, February, March, April, May. Nine painful months passed, nine isolated months. Rebekah, Tatiana, Elijah and even Klaus himself had tried reaching out to her, but it was no use.

 _When Kol left, it felt like a whole had been punched through my chest, this invisble wound, yet it felt so real._

 _The numbness in my brain, the void in my soul, pushed away for the child I didn't even have._

 _Maybe, maybe if I was quicker, wiser, or stronger I could have saved them, saved them both._

 _Rebekah, Tatia, Freya, Hayley, Elijah and Klaus all attempted to reach out to me, but no one could whisper truth into the void._

 _They had nothing to whisper, I'd had all the condolences I could bear._

 _As much as that wretched witch, had destroyed me and my child, she had shown me a glimpse of paradise._

 _A glimpse of happiness._

Halting in her writing, Lianna glanced up, the various herbs and salts, in a circle, the Mikaelson brothers ashes. She began furiously chanting, "Le sang des deux frères, les cendres de leurs morts. Le sang des deux frères, les cendres de leurs morts."

A strong gust of wind blew through the isolated mansion as she continued chanting the spell, until, finally open her eyes, she couldn't believe what she's seeing, and Kol himself seemed to be shocked that he was finally back in the world of the living. Lianna gaped in shock at him, and Kol smiled widely as he laughed.

"I never doubted you for a second, Lianna Tiller."

Lianna stared at him for a long moment before her face broke out into a beauteous smile.

~0~

"Now where's our child?" He mused eagerly, a wide grin spreading on her face. Lianna's face immediately dropped, "What?" He questioned. "Lianna, Lianna? Where are they?" He demanded.

"Gone." She whispered, painfully, squeezing her eyes shut.

"What?"

"Kol, it's gone."

~0~

Kol began rubbing Lianna's back furiously. Someone had killed his child, he swore to get revenge despite Lianna's constant torture to Davina. He vowed he'd make her pay himself. A part of him swelled with pride and contentment, knowing that his child had been avenged.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm being emotional. It's been nine months." She muttered apologetically, harshly wiping her eyes. He shook his head softly "It was our child, darling it's fine to emotional."

She nodded slowly, and dug herself into his broad chest. Resting his head on hers, he inhaled the intoxicating, sweet scent of his girl, a small smile toying at his lips, despite their great loss, he was grateful for this intimate moment.

Kol glanced intently, as he watched Lianna neatly, folding the bottom of her slim leg, khaki trousers. He smiled, he'd forgotten how much he loved her in that colour, she hadn't seem to forget it.

"Still love that awful green love?" He teased jokingly.

She playfully glared at him, from the reflection of her mirror. "How dare you! It's Khaki, not green." She shrieked horrified. He rolled his eyes, "Plus. Your wearing it too." She added slyly, handing him the khaki shirt.

"Now why would I want to match you with _you?_ " He continued teasingly, wrinkling his nose in mock disgust. Testing, how far she'd go.

"Because, I. Am. The. Best." She simply responded, chuckling, he pulled her from the waist, closer to him.

"That you are." She heard him mummer against her lips. As a soft smile toyed at the corner of her lips. Pressing her lips to his, running her hand through his hair, as the passion consumed her.

"I love you Kol Mikaelson."

He smirked against her lips, "I love me too."

* * *

 **Authors Note: So that is the end, of this story! Thanks to everyone who read, however I am NOT finished with this story. This is just the wrap of bringing Kol back, now his back, I'm probably going to further explore their relationship.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lianna Point Of View**

I strode through the house, "hello?" I called.

Klaus appeared almost instantly, grinning at me, "long time no see. What's a pretty girl like you doing alone in a city like this?"

"She didn't come alone, brother." Kol said, entering after me. He came to stand behind me, his hands settling on my waist.

"I should have known." Klaus laughed, "where one goes the other follows."

Rolling my eyes, I watched carefully, as both Klaus and Kol embraced brotherly, before a loud excited squeal bounced of all four walls of the compound. "Lianna?!" Glancing up I noticed Rebekah standing their in shock, before she grinned widely, and ran flouncing herself on me. I let out a small laugh.

"Careful Bekah, you might hurt her." Kol snapped warningly. I rolled my eyes at him, "Kol, calm down. Your making it obvious and I wanted it to be a surprise!" I whined annoyed at my fiancée.

It had been three years since Kol had been back, three years since the death of my child, and even though I could hide all the pain, what remain was the scars. Kolhad decided to move to London- of course and of course, I moved with him.

Rebekah pulled away puzzled, "What a surprise?" She questioned, Klaus took a step closer, clearly in the dark too. "Well done Sherlock." Lianna grumbled. As Klaus, Rebekah and now Elijah and Freya gathered in the centre of the compound.

I shared a look with Kol before nervously entwining our hands. "I'm pregnant." I admitted. Glancing around, I noticed the astonishment and shock on each of their faces. Before a large grin plastered on Rebekah's face, "Oh Lianna! I'm so happy for you! Happy for all of us!" She cried. "Oh I can't wait to have another niece or nephew again" She cheered. "Hopefully it's a girl, too many boys rolling around in this house!" She added annoyed.

Kol smirked and stepped forwards, "Just like you Bekah." She glared at him, but knew she couldn't stay made at him, after all he was part of this miracle. Shaking her head she turned back to face me, "But I'll love it whatever the gender." She vowed solemnly.

I nodded, "I know you will be." I assured seriously, hugging her back. Pulling back, I noticed as a familiar olive skin sauntered in, baby Hope tucked under her arm. Her face brightened up, "Lianna!" I let out a small laugh, as we attempted to hug, while Hope squirmed.

"Well it's seems as if a congratulations is in order." Klaus declared smirking. Hayley's brows furrowed in confusion, "Congratulations...?" Glancing curiously around. "It seems as if, Hope will have a little cousin to play with." Elijah mused softly. I noticed as her eyes widened in realisation, "Oh my god! Your having a baby?!" She gaped and I nodded eagerly and grinned.

"This is amazing! Congratulations!" She exclaimed brightly. I nodded, "I know." I admitted excitedly, jumping on to the balls of my feet.

"Anyway, since Lianna's pregnant we decided if it was best if we moved back to New Orleans." Kol explained, squeezing my hand gently. I flt a curdle of affection run through me. "Only for a while, just until we find a place of our own, we-" I rambled on however Elijah quickly interjected, "Lianna, you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

A flush of colour ran over my cheeks, and I nodded thankfully. "Thank you." "Ooh look at that, seems like a baby has made you soft?" Klaus taunted, and Freya nudged him playfully. "Shut up Niklaus."

Rolling her eyes, I glanced up at Rebekah, "And...I need someone planning my wedding."

~0~

"I can't believe your getting married" Rebekah gushed, as she riffled through a rack of dresses. I chuckled, "Me too." I admitted. "This is nice." She mused, pulling out a concoction of satin and chiffon.

Firmly, pressing it against my body, examining it thoroughly. "Nah." Throwing the dress aside she furiously began browsing through the racks, as both I and Hayley shared looks of amusement.

"So, how are you going to break it to her, that white isn't you colour?" Hayley teased playfully, as a grin spread on her face. I nudged her with my hip,"Shush" I hissed, "She can hear you." Pulling apart, I glared as she covered her lips, stopping her giggles.

"Hear what?" Rebekah questioned, spinning around, staring at me dead in the eye. "Oh..Well.." I stuttered. "You, know..I was thinking, that maybe, white wedding dress isn't really my colour." I confessed sheepishly.

She nodded in agreement, "Yes, I think cream would contrast much better with your tan, though it has seem to fade slightly. You should blame my brother for that, forcing you to go to London with you for three bloody years!"

I nodded slowly, as Hayley stifled a snigger. "Well, maybe, maybe cream isn't my colour either." I hesitantly disagreed. "Well then, what other bloody colour wedding dress do you want?"

I hesitantly, scratched my head, "Black."

Her face shrivelled up horrified, "No bloody way! You think I'm going to let you walk down an aisle wearing a black bloody wedding dress. I don't think so!" She shrieked her voice raising, glancing around I noticed the attentive workers glancing warily in our direction.

"Erm, Bekah everyone's staring." I pointed out.

"I don't bloody care." She snapped, "You are not wearing a black wedding dress; period." She growled relentless. She stuck her nose in the air and sailed off into the dressing room. "Keep up!" She barked.

~0~

I tried on the countless, silly frocks and corsets, but none of them seemed to fit, or be a wow factor and I'm sure Rebekah could agree. As she handed me another flock of satin and silk, I watched as Hayley searched through the rack of dresses, efficiently, pulling out a full satin dress to add to the growing pile in her arm. Flicking past a gold beaded one. I wished I could be so enthusiastic. Nothing seemed quite right.

My eyes drifted off to the wedding dress that laid a few feet away. Brushing past Hayely I reached out to touch the black chiffon dress. It was full lace, with a silk under layer, the train seemed to drift off, and the lace that swept gently across the floor, clearly exposed the lace design.

Even hanging on the rack it spoke of passion and intensity. It was a dress to fall in love with, or stir up hate. Coyly glancing around I noticed Rebekah toying with a gold undertone gown, slyly, I quickly placed the dress under the rack of wedding dresses we had collected, remembering to be delicate I quickly sorted out the lace caressing it.

"Lianna, I have a few more, try them on and then come and show us." Rebekah instructed handing me a small pile of dresses, to add to the large pile of dresses. Nodding. I quietly shut the curtain, before eagerly stripping into my underwear and gently slipping into the charming sweetheart neck lace dress. It fitted like a glove, hugging at every curve. The dress screamed elegance and boldness, twirling around, I became speechless, but my inside screeched with happiness. I loved it! I just hoped Rebekah would as well.

"I'm ready!" I announced, nervously, swinging the curtain, revealing the black dress. I watched attentively, as both girls jaw dropped, Hayley was quickest to compose herself. "Lianna...You look amazing." She gushed.

I smiled appreciatively, and mouthed thanks. Glancing warily at Rebekah who had seemed to snap out of her daze. Taking one long stride, she toyed with the material cautiously "So, what do you think?" I stumbled nervously.

She shot right back up, "I hate the colour." She stated bluntly. I nodded slowly, "But Hayley's right, you look amazing!" She gushed embracing me. I didn't attempt to hide the shock, and neither did Hayley as we both glanced astonished.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever!"


	20. Chapter 20

Kol casually sat on the bed in Klaus's room, as he read the letters from his trophy collection. Not bothering to glance up as Elijah emerged. "Well, isn't this the welcome home. Already at the mercy of Niklaus, and just in time to help the rest of us clean up his mess. Do you miss being in London yet?"

However before Kol could reply to his brother, his other brother strolled up, handing a goblet full of blood, holding it out towards him. "Keep up your ceaseless whining, and I'm sure he will." Klaus warned Elijah.

"Here, I compelled the housekeeper." He confessed invitingly waving it in his face, as Kol rolled his eyes, as Klaus's voice took on a singy-song voice. Gratefully taking the goblet, he drowned it in one, "Since your enemies have returned seeking vengeance, I suppose they ought to be murdered. So remind me, who is this Cortez?" Kol questioned, as he placed the goblet, on the night stand.

"His family decimated Belaga." Klaus explained and Kol groaned and laughed at the same time "Ugh! Belaga! That place was hideous!"

Elijah smiled smugly, "Thank you, Kol!"

Klaus glared incredulous and appalled by their opinions. "No taste. Either of you!" He cried exasperated.

Kol stood up and gripped the letter firmly beneath his fingers. "All right, calm down. I know exactly how to find your enemies, as long as our new sister doesn't chafe at me for teaching her a quick spell." He assured holding up the papers in his hands, "Mind if I burn these?"

~0~

"So since, Lianna's dress is black that means everyone in our family has to wear black, and I don't want it to look like some funeral!" She cried exasperated, as she turned a sharp corner, back to the compound.

Lianna rolled her eyes into the back of her head, groaning lowly. Hayley nodding in agreement and empathy. They both were suffering by the rambling of Rebekah Mikaelson. "At least we got the bridesmaid dresses." Hayley reasoned. They were simple silk dresses that ended above the knee.

Rebekah's curse had seemed to disperse around Lianna's presence but Kol would take no chances, pulling Lianna away from his rambling sister. "I'm sorry, darling." He appolgised quietly, and she frowned, "For what?"

He hesitantly began but Rebekah's murderous screams filled the compound and her eyes widened. "Rebekah!" Panicked she began to move but Kol's grip on her arm tightened. "Lianna she's cursed! She could hurt you! It's for her own good!" He argued. "No! No it isn't!" She protested kicking him weakly, as tears began flowing down her face. "Well wake her up when she's better love, I promise."

* * *

~0~

Lianna, Kol, Klaus and Elijah all hurdled in panic, as they noticed Lianna's small bump already formed, "I'm only two months!" She cried astonished, her hands running across her stomach mumbling hows, "He didn't grow this face last time." She admitted quietly.

All three brothers shared wary glances as Freya walked in, Lucien trailing behind him. "What's going on?" Freya demanded noticing everyone's worried glances, the thick, anxious atmosphere resting in the air.

Lianna gulped and turned to expose Freya her stomach, and her eyes widened. "How is that possible" She muttered. Lianna worriedly shrugged, "I don't know."

~0~

Klaus, Elijah, and Kol had seemed to be arguing about Lianna until Klaus had left, and the conversation immediately turned to a sour subject; Finn. Kol was accusing Finn of starting the rumours of last oak wood bullet.

"You're wrong. Those rumours began before either of you returned. Finn's innocent." Freya defended, waltzing in, glaring at her younger brother.

"Innocent?" Kol shrieked incredulous, as his older nodded, crossing her arms firmly, settling herself on Elijah desk, glancing at Elijah for back up, when Elijah remained quiet, Kol began yelling some more. "Pardon me, love, but Finn tried to kill the rest of us more than once! He's an enemy of our family."

"He is our family. Finn's return is an opportunity to mend old wounds and fix what's broken." She argued, back.

Kol who was beyond furious now, "He didn't just drop a bloody vase! He murdered me!"

"You seem certain..." Elijah mused quietly, turning away from Kol who seemed visibly appalled, that once again his concerns were ignored by his siblings.

"Are you honestly siding with her?" Kol growled

"Time and time again, Finn has demonstrated nothing but contempt toward his family. So, you tell me- how can you be so certain that he would return to us in peace?" Elijah questioned inquisitively.

Suddenly, a new voice emerged, raising his hands in a surrender motion "Our sister knows me well. Though, perhaps you're right to doubt my intentions. By all means, let's discuss our family quarrels. I believe we're long overdue."

~0~

Lianna listened carefully as Kol explained Finn's death fetish as she liked to call it. "Elijah is just going to go for it! Let Finn steal a body and start a new life!" Lianna nodded calmly, glancing around. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down? Darling, did you forget what he did to us?!" Kol demanded harshly, and Lianna nodded, "Yes, and I'm probably never gonna forget that, but you need to calm down, not just for me, for the baby." She reminded, pulling his hands to stoke the small bump and immediately a small smile graced his lips. He nodded slowly, "I love." He mumbled kissing her forehead.

She smiled affectionately, "I love you too."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Even though it's been three years, I will continue the storyline as the next episodes, tell me do you think that it was too soon? I don't know, the moment seemed quite right?**


	21. Chapter 21

"What are you doing here?" Klaus demanded as Davina emerged looking visibly tensed and worried, Kol immediately narrowed his eyes at her, "I know..I know that were not on the best terms-" She began panting, as a thin gland of sweat covered her forehead, a few strands of her sticking to it.

"Not on the best terms, you kill my child!" Kol snarled viciously, ready to lounge at her. "Freya's going to die!" She choked, as Finn, Elijah and even Kol seemed shocked.

"Before they forced me to take her, they had me put up a cloaking spell, so we can't be tracked. Now, Lucien's taking us out of town some place, I don't know where... but there's a loophole." Kol watched cautiously as he watched the video Vincent had sent to Davina.

"Just how am I the loophole?" Finn demanded annoyed, glancing around as Elijah paused the video, "Last year, when Esther first brought us back, I got put in the body of a gormless twit, but you got housed in one of the most powerful witch bodies in the city- Vincent's. And, even after all this time, there's still an echo of a body-soul connection between you two." Kol explained impatiently, eagerly playing Vincent's video, "And Davina, that's where you come into play. I need a powerful witch that's off the Ancestors' radar." Kol glanced up to glare at her, as the younger girl squirmed uncomfortable under the originals death glare.

On the video, Vincent used a knife to cut his palm and left her some of his blood in a small vial to use in a spell "I want you to find the thread between me and Finn."

"Have you ever done anything like this?" Elijah questioned slamming the laptop shut.

"I don't even know if it's possible." Davina admitted, holding up the vital of blood "But, I do have Vincent's blood. If I can take Finn's blood and do the spell right, I should be able to track Vincent down."

Finn, who was clearly upset began pacing around the room, "I should have sensed something was wrong when Freya didn't call. Now Lucien has a head start." Flapping his hand in a shooing motion to Davina "Go, witch. Tend to your spells. I won't rest until she's found." He vowed

~0~

Lianna ignored Davina's presence as she worked quietly. She was going to control her hate, for Freya.

"They should keep heading north-east... The soul-blood connection is not as strong as a locator spell. The most I can narrow it down to is Virginia. Northern Virginia." Davina concluded as Lianna's eyes widened in shock, as well as Kol's eyes widened.

"You're bloody joking! We were born in northern Virginia. There's a one-horse town there now called Mystic Falls. We were turned into vampires there. That's too much of a coincidence. Can you please be a little more precise?" He growled.

~0~

Lianna nodded relived as Kol came off the phone "Well, at least your sister's safe?"

"And the man that pretended to be a family friend, but actually hated us for an eternity, has turned himself into some creature, here... Which, for all we know, could be the bloody beast the prophecy said would end us!" He screeched violently, punching the mirror. Lianna immediately took a step back, not wanting to risk the safety of her or her child.

After Kol's outburst, Lianna had wisely decided to leave. She didn't have any idea where all the anger had overcome him from, he knew he was hurt Freya was his sister after all, however, she was safe, wasn't that all that mattered? No immediate blood shed? No loss...Not yet.

She was sitting at the outside of the compound, bored scrolling through her phone. Suddenly, cries of pain filled the compound and Lianna immediately rose to her feet, through the incoherent screams she clearly heard, "Don't leave me in here! Don't leave me alone!"

Lianna immediately ran and noticed Finn writhing in pain, "Put him down." Elijah order. Doing as she's told, Freya gently placed him on the couch. "Hey, hey, hey. You're not alone, Finn. I'm here." Freya assured calming him. As Elijah went to steady him, he tightly grasped his hands. "Don't leave..." He weakly protested.

"Why is he talking like this?" Freya interrogated worriedly.

"It's hallucinations of our betrayal. It's his nightmare." Elijah explained uncomfortably, Lianna who was still standing at the door, observed as Kol walked into the room looking unfazed by Finns discomfort. Flouncing onto thee couch, flopping on his back.

"Well, he looks awful. Werewolf bite. That's got to hurt, mate. So, Lucien's a bloody hybrid?" Kol mused.

"We don't know what he is. His venom seems to work twice as fast." Elijah explained breathless,y clearly unsure of what to do, he prayed Klaus got here quick.

"That's good. Maybe it'll work through his system twice as fast." Freya pleaded optimistic.

Kol shrugged nonchalantly getting up, "Or it's twice as lethal. Now, if Niklaus doesn't get here in time, he might die." "With a bit of luck..." He added and Freya immediately punched him.

Clearly appalled, "What is wrong with you?" She screamed enraged

"Behave yourselves! Both of you." Elijah growled, breaking them apart. Suddenly Klaus emerged and he shared a quick look with Lianna before stepping forwards, "Sibling squabbling. How familiar. Although, the teams seem to have changed... Someone care to tell me why?" Klaus questioned cocking his head.

"Our brother needs us." Elijah replied firmly.

Lianna glanced back to Finn who whizzed and moaned in discomfort sighing in exasperation he walked over to Finn. Rolling up his sleeve, he bite his wrist, and fed Finn his blood while the others watched in varying states of surprise.

Lianna glanced as Finn sighed in relief, "Thank you, brother." He breathed.

"How are you feeling?" Freya questioned concernedly."I feel... strangely euphoric." He admitted

"I've been known to have that effect." Klaus smirked

Suddenly the moment was cut of by Kol, who had been watching from afar, Lianna had almost forgotten about his presence; almost. He began clapping, slowly, and dramatically." What a precious family moment. Pardon me while I go and gouge out my eyes with a hot poker." He spat.

"I thank even you, Kol. Your little hybrid girlfriend, loyalty towards you, came through." He admitted. Kol frowned, feeling the guilt rising in his throat, remembering his behaviour of frustration and anger towards her earlier. Lianna affectionately rubbed his arm, and he squeezed her hand slightly.

"Today... I saw a glimpse of your coveted 'Always and Forever.'" Finn began looking up to Klaus, smiling but cut himself off as he began having coughing, throwing him over the edge of the couch, Lianna's eyes widened as she noticed the large pool of blood.

"Finn! Finn! What's happening?" Elijah demanded panicked. As Finn began grunting and thrashing about. "What's wrong with him?" Elijah repeated.

Horrified Freya spoke up, "His body, it's dying..."

"No! No, it's not possible! I cured him!" Klaus yelled as Finn wheezed and clawed against his siblings grip.

"Hey! It's going to be all right, brother. We'll fix this, you'll see. Okay?" Freya assured weakly, but she wasn't sure if she even believed it herself.

"Get my pendant." Freya ordered panicked.

"It won't work! Davina fused his soul to his body." Kol explained panicked

"We've got to try! There's no Other Side! No Ancestral well if he dies." She screeched frustrated.

No, get her bloody back here to undo what she's done! Finn, you will drink from the source until Freya can move you."

"No. Don't leave me alone!

"Brother? Finn? Hey, brother, we're here. We are here. I'm here, brother." All four Mikaelson siblings began crowding over sorrowfully, as they weaved their hands into their dying brothers.

Kol, guilty reached out tentatively and gently placed his hand on Finn's leg as painful sobs escaped Freya's thin lips.

"You are not alone. I am here. I am here. I am here with you. Okay? I'm with you." Freya assured repetitively, Lianna felt her heart ache, it was times like this she'd actually appreciated her own family, rather than leaving them, maybe...maybe it wasn't too late? She suggested optimistic, a small voice in her head reassured her, It's _never to late_

* * *

 **My chapter seem to be messy and confusing, but I promise it'll change soon! Also we have Lianna's wedding and labour coming up! Will they have their forever-longing, happily ever after? Or will another precious loss tear it apart, all again?**


	22. Chapter 22

The Mikaelsons had gone to mourn the loss of their eldest brothers and Lianna thought it was best to leave them to it, have their own intimate family moment. She'd taken a long bath and freshened up, not much had happened after they left. So she was surprised when she heard rowdiness and screaming from below.

She briskly sat up and noticed Freya in the upstairs living room, sketching, rough drafts scattered across the mug brown coffee table, Elijah was pacing impatiently, "We are out of time." Freya stated, Lianna's eyes widened, "What?"

She'd made herself visibly by peaking through the door way, "A sigil is a complicated magical symbol, weaponized and condensed to its most potent form. If I combine the right elements, we'll have a chance at stopping Lucien, and if I don't..." She trailed off and Lianna's eyes seemed to bulge even further, what had happened?! What was going on?! -Wait where was Kol, and Klaus?!

Suddenly panicked knocking increased the panicking room She heard Hayley shout loudly, before they all scurried down the stairs, "Tell us what happened." Elijah demanded, "Lucien ambushed him. He knocked him around like it was nothing." Cami cried frantically.

"Did he bite him?" Hayley questioned worriedly, Cami shook her head, "Maybe he wanted him alive?" Lianna pointed out, I think so too." Cami agreed before continuing, "I followed them. Lucien took Klaus back to the penthouse."

An phone buzzed and everyone turned to a scowling Elijah, peaking over his broad shoulder she noticed it was a text from Lucien, "Lucien is demanding my presence at the Whiskey Cask- alone and immediately. He says if I delay, Niklaus will die."

"You know, if Kol tries to kill me for binging you along, I will blame you." Hayley teased jokingly, as they determinedly walked down the street toward Lucien's apartment. Lianna rolled her eyes, "Well that's bloody useful because he won't touch me!" She retaliated beaming.

"Here's the problem" Cami confessed breaking the banter" - I haven't been invited into Lucien's penthouse."

"So, you can wave your dark objects in the foyer, and I'll do all the dirty work." Hyley assure shrugging, however Cami looked concerned and stopped walking and when thy both noticed it they spun around to face her,

"Hey, are you up for this?" Lianna softly questioned, glancing worriedly over at the older women, "What if I'm a liability? I've been training, so I can punch a bag, but in a real fight?" Cami enquired frantically.

"Cami, here's the thing about being afraid- if you have to do the thing you're afraid of, then all this fear is for nothing. Either turn it into anger, or leave it at the door. But, either way, you control your emotions, which means you're already one step ahead of Aurora." Hayley advised, and Lianna nodded vaguely, not paying much attention as her eyes lingered over to the sign behind her, "Brennan's Pharmacy Prescriptions," A smirk tugged at the corner of Lianna's lip as realization dawned on her, "Hey, I have an idea..."

 **~0~**

Lianna and Cami stood outside the double doors as Aurora opened them looking both surprised and mildly pleased to see them waiting for her.

Cami smiled falsely and replied at something Aurora said, Lianna's mind repeated the plan mentally "As a matter of fact, I'm enjoying it. That's why I'm here-" She opened her coat pocket and pulled out an ancient looking knife, a red tassel was hanging from the end of it "-To express my gratitude."

Aurora who didn't seemed scared at all replied, "Ooh, you cheeky little minx! Have you come to have a go at me?" She actually sounded amused.

"Get out of here, Camille!" She heard Klaus growl, Lianna's eyes widened as she noticed Klaus shackled, "Shut up, Nik. This is between us girls. Though, I suppose I will let you listen to her cries as I tear off her limbs like the wings of a pretty little butterfly." She giggled sadistically.

"God this girls messed." Lianna muttered lowly, bringing attention to herself, "Shit." She mumbled and Klaus glared at her, "I'd like to see you try." Cami sneered ignoring Lianna.

"Ooh! You're brandishing your antiques at me. I suppose I would be scared, if I thought you were quick enough to use them." She mockingly replied, also ignoring Lianna.

"You really did not think this through, did you?" Aurora spat smugly." Actually, we did." Lianna announced smirking, as the elevator dinged and opened, and Hayley vamped speeded towards Aurora and tackled her as they slid back into her apartment, Hayley got ready to plunge the knife into Aurora's chest,

"Stop! She drank the serum."

Hayley scowled at Aurora and squeezed her heart even tighter, and Aurora let out a whimper of pain, before Hayley reluctantly released her, and glanced p at Klaus, and just in that moment Aurora snapped her neck and both Cami and Lianna glanced helplessly.

 _Maybe they didn't think this through_

Cami and Lianna stood in the foyer, while Hayley laid unconscious on the floor in the corner. "Nik, what a conundrum! Mother of your child over here-" Gesturing to Hayley who was still unconscious. "Woman of your dreams over here."She gestured toward Cami. "And...The women carrying your brothers child." She gestured to Lianna, Lianna's eyes widened, how the bloody hell did she know? "Which one should I kill first?"

"I'm the one who betrayed you. I'm the one you hate." Klaus growled.

"And they're the ones you care for. So, what a pleasure for me to watch your face as I rip them apart! Maybe I'll do that one first." She gestured pointing to Lianna, "Then I can save the best two till last." She smirked wickedly, Lianna could feel the anger trembling through her veins but Cami squeezed her hand warningly. "Hey, I'm right here- ready and waiting." Cami spoke up.

"Oh, Cami... "The Hero" was never a good look on you. Trembling and helpless is more your style." She sneered. She then grabbed Cami by the back of her neck and pushed her towards the doorway, "Cami, did Nik ever mention to you what happens when a vampire goes into a room without being invited?" Klaus's eyes immediately widened in alarm, and so did Lianna's. What the bloody hell happened?

"Darling, I almost feel sorry for you. Blinded by love as I once was, ready to give everything- even your life- for one who is and will always be unworthy." She mused circling Cami and Lianna glanced warily, NOW! She thought and immediately, grabbing the syringe from her shoe, and elbowing her in the face, luckily she was distracted as her eyes were glued to Klaus, Aurora spun around and reached out to punch Lianna in the stomach, and Lianna quickly twisted her arm and a sickly crack filled the room, suddenly Hayley vamped sped across the room "Cami, now!" Lianna screamed as she threw the syringe to Cami, bending down to catch her breath. "Bloody hell! Pregnancies take the piss!" as Lianna exclaimed after Cami had injected her in the neck, "Goodnight Sunshine." Taunted as Aurora fell back.

Klaus glanced at all three girls impressed and shocked at their plan, and mildly amused at Lianna who was now muttering profanities. Relieved and amused her allowed himself to fall back down, before flashing an adoring smile.


	23. Chapter 23

"Kol! For gods sake! You could have at least told me! Or at least wrote a note!" Lianna shrieked as she banged the pots and pans violently, angry that her boyfriend had taken a quick trip to London but hadn't told her.

"Looks like that devils awake." Klaus commented as he sauntered in.

Lianna turned to glare at him, "No Klaus! You woke up ages ago." She retaliated, a smirk graced his lips.

"Look love it's a surprise, and it's only for a few days. I promise."

"Look love it's a surprise, and it's only for a few days. I promise." Lianna imitated in high pitched British accent, and Klaus let out of bark of laughter. Comfortably leaning back into the corner of the worktop, observing humorously.

Kol rolled his eyes and ignored her, "Look love, I have to go. Love you."

"Well I don't love you." She stated in a matter of factly voice before slamming the phone down. She knew she being immature but her hormones were all over the place.

Klaus and her joined Elijah, and Freya as they all recapped the day's events "Mission accomplished. And it only took you the better part of a day!" He snarkily spat.

"Do you want the chains back on?" Lianna warned.

"You'd be doing us all a marvellous favour. Perhaps you could fasten something to his mouth?" Elijah added.

Lianna stood up glaring playfully, "Gladly." Rolling his eyes Klaus ignored her. She wouldn't hurt him, not really. He'd done a lot for her in Mystic Falls. Jonah had done a lot for _him_ , in Mystic Falls.

"Aurora's still out cold. What are the chances of keeping her that way?" Hayley asked walking in.

"Oh, my spell will keep her down long enough to use the serum in her blood to figure out a way to kill both her and Lucien." Freya assured confidently.

"I must say, I'm rather looking forward to it." Klaus smirked.

"You're welcome." Freya replied amused before leaving the room.

"I suppose I ought to be thanking you as well." Klaus began, "And you." He added glancing over to Lianna.

Hayley smiled, "You can thank me in diaper duty." She teased.

"And me too!" Lianna shrieked horrified. She hadn't changed a nappy before considering she was still young when her younger siblings were born. They both chuckled before her tone turned serious.

"Although, while you're on the grateful-train, you should probably hit up Cami." She added seriously.

"I believe Camille prefers I leave her alone." He admitted sadly, and Lianna felt a pang of sympathy, and Hayley gave him a significant look, "Oh please, Klaus. Did you see what she went through to save your ass? Cami may tell you that staying away is best, and maybe it is. But it doesn't stop how she feels."

 **~0~**

Lianna paced worriedly, Lucien bit Cami. Her eyes widened as she processed the information, she glanced over to Freya who was busy mixing some concoctions for Cami. Lianna was reluctantly over-hearing their conversation

"To Davina, I leave everything in my closet.. just nothing too revealing. To Josh, my records. To Vincent, my books and all of Kieran's files. To Elijah, I have an old game of Trivial Pursuit under my bed." Cami began listing her will, a tear rolled down her cheek. "To Hayley, my dark objects. Will you make sure she gives them to Hope when she's old enough? Hope's a New Orleans witch, she should have them. And to you-"

"Oh, enough!" She heard Klaus growl angrily, "This is-is pointless! We're going to find a way to fix it." Lianna nodded to herself they would fix it. She hesitantly walked in clearing her throat, she glanced warily over at Klaus who was staring coldly outside visibly calmed. "Hey Cami." Lianna greeted awkwardly.

Lianna didn't really have too much interaction with the women but she'd done a lot for Klaus and Hayley, and Hope. "Hi.." Cami croaked sore fully, she didn't sound good Lianna mentally noted, Lianna awkwardly ambled around before settling on one of the couches opposite.

They sat in silent until Vincent, Marcel and Freya began experimenting various cures for Cami, Lianna worriedly watched as Cami harshly coughed after drinking Lucien's blood, "She's getting worse." Freya sourly commented.

"Okay, then we, uh, we gotta try something else. Marcel? The Strix. You mean to tell me they can't help with this?" Lianna pleaded, "The Strix don't have a solution for something that's never existed before." Marcel argued.

"Lucien engineered a pure strain of wolf venom, designed to kill even an Original.. It may be that there is no cure." Freya whispered, and Lianna felt her heart drop, if their was no cure, Cami died and if Cami died...A part of Klaus died.

"Well I'm not giving up." Vincent boldly stated and Lianna nodded in agreement, "Me too, we may not be close however I don't want to see another innocent person die in the hands of that dick." Lianna mused,

"Neither am I, but.." Freya agreed quietly trailing of into silence, their hopeless thoughts filing the silence. "Okay, um, blood magic's not working. So what else is there?" Vincent suggested.

Lianna spun round when she heard a small whine, turning around she noticed Hayley standing their holding Hope on her hip, "How about a magical, miracle baby?" A hopeful grin crawled mentally into her mind.

 **~0~**

Lianna watched as Freya injected hopeless cures into the infection, "Anything?" Elijah questioned peering over, Lianna reluctantly shook her head.

"I've tried everything that I know, including the power that resides in the blood of our niece. The infection has spread everywhere, there is nothing more we can do. Klaus can ease her pain, but.. she won't last much longer." Freya announced depressed.

Lianna was sitting close to Cami and noticed her skin was shimmering with sweat as the bite worsened, she chewed her nail nervously as Cami visibly deteriorated, it could have easily been her, Hayley, Hope anyone, and it was Cami.

Lianna didn't want another demise but she knew none of them could prevent it, they could fight it off but their was only so long until Cami rested, she didn't give up, she wouldn't give up, her soul would merely rest.

"Freya, we gotta do something, aright? So channel me, cast a healing spell, and that will buy us time." Vincent ordered and Freya grimaced, "It won't stop the inevitable." Freya reminded grimly.

"Okay then put her soul in that damn pendant. It worked for Finn, it will work." He retaliated sharply.

Freya sighed, "Dahlia crafted the pendant, it will only work for our family. I could put her soul in another body..?" She suggested

"No, she'd have to agree for the transfer to hold and she wouldn't do that to an innocent person. Not even to save herself." Vincent admitted quietly. Freya mused, "Well, maybe we worry about that later."

Elijah shook his head, "We cannot deny her the dignity of choice. Camille lived with grace, she will have it now." He declared.

* * *

Authors Note: Personally, I did love Cami but when she became a vampire she tried to be a bad ass and personally, I didn't think it suit her, but then again I may be saying that because I am a die heart klauraline fan (Klaus And Caroline) Them two are the best, theirs a part in the vampire diaries where Klaus says to Caroline:

 _ **Tyler may be your first love, but I intend to be your last**_


	24. Chapter 24

Kol didn't expect an over enthusiastic welcome but her certainly didn't expect this. Entering the Mikaelson Compound, he noticed Freya and Lianna both sitting in the living room with sombre expression.

"Lianna?" Lianna immediately rose and rain straight into his arms, his first instinct was to glance down at her round stomach and sighed in relief, "Are you aright? What's going on?" He questioned confused.

She let out a sigh, "Cami's dead." She announced quietly. Kol frowned, "What? How?"

"Lucien bit her, his bite has no cure. She's dead." Kol wrapped his arm tightly around her, as he kissed her head, sharing a look with Freya. "Then we sacrificed Davina, and killed Lucien." Freya explained.

Kol and Lianna spent the day inside, since Kol had "Trip" So she went to join Klaus and Hayley on the balcony.

"I assume Elijah told you. So you understand why I'd prefer to be alone." Klaus affirmed slowly.

"He's hurting too, Klaus, more than you know." Hayley defended.

"And had it been our daughter's heart would you still defend him?" Klaus spat seething. Marcel was like a son to him, Marcel was his son.

"Don't you dare use Hope." Hayley warned sternly. Hope meant everything to Hayley, even to Klaus however so did Marcel.

"Marcel was a son to me." Klaus growled voicing his thoughts. How could his family be so stupid, Marcel was family.

"Freya showed me what Elijah saw. The prophecies haven't been wrong once.!" Hayley pleaded as she raked a hand through her dark locks.

Klaus merely scoffed, and she ignored him.

"Klaus after everything that you have done, all the people that you've threatened, tortured, killed, all the pain that you have put him through, he has always forgiven." Hayley reminded softly.

Klaus turned back round to face her. "You sound like Camille." Before walking away.

~0~

"Come on baby, I wish you'd come out now." Lianna whispered softly stroking her stomach, Kol wrapped his arms around her, "Any day now." He promised. Lianna sighed, "I don't really want her born in this world." Lianna admitted.

Kol sighed softly, "I know, neither do I but we'll protect him we both will." Kol vowed as he began rubbing soothing circles on her back. He froze and grinned when a thought sparked his brain, or _'thick original skull that has nothing but a freaky witch encyclopaedia brain which is no use to me idiot!'_ As Lianna lengthways put it.

"What?" She questioned noticing his excited expression. "We haven't thought about names!" Her face immediately dropped, "Do we have to, now?" She whined exhausted.

He nodded firmly, "Now."

"Now?" She moaned.

He nodded and repeated, "Now."

"Like as in now now?" She cried annoyed.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes now love."

"It's two in the morning, in case you haven't noticed." She grumbled sourly, but heaved herself up. Resting her head against the headboard.

"So what about Kol?" Kol suggested, she glared at him playfully, "Were not having Kol." He pouted, "Why not Kol junior would be amazi-"

"No!"

He sighed, "Fine what about Ko-"

"No!"

"But darl-!"

"No, no, no, no, no, and no!"

He let out a puff of annoyance, "Fine then I'd like to hear your brilliant name then." He challenged crossing his arms tightly across his broad chest. She bit her lower lip as names pondered her mind before she spoke, "Well if it's a girl then maybe Tianna, Maya." She admitted. "And if it's a boy..."

"Kol!" He shrieked pleadingly. She shook her head, "Kai. Mikael as in Mick-Kyle." She spelt smiling. Kol nodded impatiently, "Or, we could, name him Kol junior, and his nickname could be Kai." Kol offered.

"KOL! I'm not naming my child after the devil." She warned before Kol could protest a new voice interrupted, "Correction love, I thought I was the devil?" Klaus taunted sauntering in as a smirk graced his lips.

She rolled her eyes, "Dick." She mumbled lowly for frightening her. "What are you doing here?" Kol questioned glancing up at his older brother.

"Well Rebekah said, she has organised some kind of surprise for Lianna and Lianna needs to go see her; alone." He added warningly.

Lianna frowned before whining, "I'll see her in the bloody morning."

She heard a loud wind chime scream, "Lianna!"

"Go to bloody sleep." Lianna instructed closing her eyes faintly hearing the distinct chuckles of both Mikaelson brothers.

~0~

"AND SHE DON'T MESS WITH GUYS WITH CORSAS YOU NEED TO GET A BENZ!"

"Love!" Kol winced, pulling out Lianna's earphone, "Your so loud!" He commented annoyed rubbing his ears. She rolled her eyes stop being over dramatic, plus im going in a bit." Lianna reminded as she fixed her slightly smudged mascara.

Hayley, and Lianna were spending the day together. Lianna had wondered why Rebekah was absent on their trip, however, Rebekah waved it of claiming she was busy. Suddenly Hayley emerged her clad boots silently trotting into the compound.

"You ready?" Lianna nodded. "Good riddance!" Kol remarked smugly and Lianna glared at him, "I'm sure that's what Esther thought when she gave you Elena's blood in the ball, oh and the countless times Klaus daggered you." She teased sassily. Hayley's He playfully glared at her before gently shoving her and she immediately began stomping on his foot as hard as she could. Despite being pregnant Lianna couldn't inflict any pain on Kol whatsoever, and his smirk widened. "Dickhead! I will get back at you when I've given birth." She threatened.

~0~

"Guess what?"

Hayley sipped her coffee, "What?"

Lianna grinned, "Hope's baby cousin officially has a name." Lianna announced excitedly.

Hayley grinned, "Really, what?"

"Well it's either Kai, Maya or Tianna." Lianna listed. Hayley nodded, "Awe their so cute!" Hayley cooed, "Yeah hopefully Kol doesn't whine too much." Lianna joked. Hayley let out a small laugh, "How come?"

"He wanted Kol junior." Lianna informed grimly. Hayley burst into laugher, "I know, I know." Lianna assured.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I recently just finished winter break, today was the first day of term and it was exhausting! I couldn't wake up and when I did I fell back asleep for three minutes before I was rudely awakened by my mother Ugh! And then I had the most graphic dream of a riot in my area and a women getting physically abuse in the streets while the moon palpated, needles to say, my morning was eventful and dreadful! However, school itself wasn't too bad? Despite the mass of homework from my language teacher.**

 **Anyway enough about my life, what about your guys? How was yours. ALSOOOOO I AM planning to do a HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD STORY! I'm _SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ excited, last week (Christmas) they played every single Harry Potter movie from Philosophers Stone to Deathly Hallows (P1  & P2) and it sparked something inside of me to write a story about it,**

 **Though I want this story to be my main focus, I need you guys to tell me where you want this story to go? Because personally, I am totally lost. The Originals start in March and I estimate this story to be finished by the end of January or beginning of February which means I have two (ish) Months to work on a new story and I'll probably post a poll on my profile to decide what route to go next.**

 **LONG authors note but on that long note, goodbyeee. Well not actually goodbye cus I'll probably post another chapter and I promise you it will be a big one!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh my god!" Lianna cried furiously, her hands flapping furiously. She'd been uncomfortably eating lunch when the kicking in her stomach became more forceful. A painful cry filled the eerie Mikaelson Compound silence.

"Darling?" Emerging in Kol's eyes widened as his mind attempted to fathom the scene. He'd imagined this vaguely in his mind, but when he did, he had imagined _so_ differently. Her legs were giving weak, and she stood their eyes wide.

"Freya!" Freya, Klaus, Elijah and Hayley all emerged. It had been settled beforehand that Freya, and Hayley would help assist the Witch Lianna had met a while back when she went into labour, however the witch wasn't picking up.

Kol growled profanities as he paced, "Hold her hand." Elijah suggested gingerly, and they all winced as another cry escaped Lianna's lip. "We need to get this baby out, Now!" Hayley demanded concerned, hovering over Lianna.

Lianna and Hayley had grown close over the period. They were both in similar situations. Both carried and gave birth to Mikaelson children, well Lianna was currently in the middle of it. They both had strong feelings for a Mikaelson brother. It was nice to have another girl around rather than Rebekah, don't get her wrong, Hayley was grateful for everything Rebekah had done for Hope however it was slightly more pleasant to know someone ho was going through similar situation to her.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kol snarled harshly. He hadn't intended to sound so cold, but his mind was overwhelmed with the emotions and scenes unfolding in front of his eyes. Neither Hayley or Freya had ever performed assistants in child birth before and neither had any record of. At least the witch was experienced. Hayley had given birth, but that was difference she was giving birth not helping give birth.

"Get him out!" Lianna's final wail escaped before Freya reluctantly sliced the skin on her stomach. Freya and Lianna weren't too close but they had a stable relationship. They both respected each other deeply, Freya for her choices and loyalty, and Lianna for her choices and loyalty. They both would lay their life on the line to protect anyone in the Mikaelson family. She heard Lianna choking slightly, as the blade deepened, Freya's bloody hands cupped for the small child, that was her niece.

Lianna's cry had frightened Hope, Klaus reluctantly retreated to tend to his daughter. He wanted to be their for Lianna, he really did. Lianna was like a sister to him, just like Rebekah or Freya. She was joyful, flamboyant, but at the same time, bitchy, sarcastic and classy. She had a sharp tongue which clearly amused him.

Elijah nervously glanced over, as his eyes darted over from his brother to Lianna. Clandestinely, Elijah had lustful ties, for Anayah, Lianna's cousin however they quickly dispersed when he'd met Hayley however, that didn't falter his feelings for her. Lianna was also like a sister to him, she wasn't as close to him as she was to Klaus but he knew how much Kol had changed since he met her, how much everyone had changed;

Elijah wasn't in constant war with his siblings, his siblings were rarely in constant war between each other, Rebekah had a genuine friend, one that wasn't compelled or friends because of his sisters looks or fortune. Rebekah and Lianna were both like sisters and Elijah knew Rebekah would be furious when she found out Lianna had given birth without her.

Klaus was much more chippy around her, he was visibly relaxed around her. Always cracking jokes and teasing each other. He enjoyed annoying her, because she could take a joke just as much as she was. But despite their childish antics, she was loyal, she had stuck to the Mikaelsons. She was fierce and cared deeply for those she loved. Other than Hayley and himself, he trusted Lianna with Hopes life and only hoped he could be the same with his niece and nephew.

"Shush my little wolf, you'll soon get a cousin to play with." He assured softly, as he rocked her gently swaying on one foot.

And Kol, Kol had changed the most. Lianna was the longest he'd ever kept a girl. She wasn't like the rest, before it was just a game of lies and seduction, cat and mouse chase. Truth be told, he'd get fed up and kill them, but he wouldn't allow himself to be like that with her, and he didn't. She accepted who and what he was, most people would shun at the thought of carrying a Mikaelson child or even to be involved with them. He remembered the pain he felt when she was nearly engulfed in the flames when his mother and Finn had diverged a tedious plan to kill the brothers, how Lianna had willingly sacrificed herself to save him, to save them all and from that very moment, he knew she was nothing ordinary.

Suddenly, Lianna's cries faded into silence. The city buzz, the cars, the walking people, every single note had faded out into the darkness as his eyes glued to the child wrapped in a plush cotton blanket. His fingers out stretched and immediately bought the child close to his chest, as if there were a mob of Kol haters outside the very compound waiting for attack. He knew they were out their, some where and if they ever decided to come he would murder every single one of them before they could touch him.

He gently pressed his lips against his child, smooth tan skin and smiled. She was definitely like her mother. Her eyes were tightly closed, however her hummingbird heartbeat lightly hummed along with the weak one of his wife to be. Her lavender lids flitted slightly, and Kol hoped maybe he would catch a glimpse of his eyes. However Lianna eagerly croaked from the couch, "Let me see him."

And then Kol realised his mistake, and hers! and chuckled, "Actually love, it's a girl." He corrected as his chest expanded with pride. Delicately, placing her into Lianna's arms.

Her heart jumped to her throat.

She was more beautiful than her father - impossible.

She gaped as her daughters lavender lids fluttered open revealing her glossy chocolate eyes and smiled, Kol. Definitely, Kol. Dispute her eyes, she was an exact replica over her mother. Smooth, tan skin which glowed slightly and a cute button nose. Her rosy cheeks held two cheeky dimples as she glanced lovingly up to Lianna.

And a content sigh left Lianna. Sharing looks of awe with Kol, she smiled.

 ** _Always and Forever_**

* * *

 ** _SOO,_ I didn't know how to do a birth scene due to the fact I've never really wrote one before and this was my first time! I will admit this scene was slightly inspired by Renesmee Cullen's birth however just not as graphic, painful or violent. Anyway, sadly in the last chapter I explained how this story would finish at the end of this Month or the beginning of ****January, however this is not the case! I actually have one more episode left, the Bloody Crown which is the last episode of Season 3 and I will be separating it into a few chapters and then this story will be on a wrap, and then, I will later towards the time when the Originals comes back for Season 4 will continue.**

 **During this time, I will actually be working on a new story, as I explained in the previous chapter, it ill be a Harry Potter And The Cursed Child story. It will revolve around Albus (Obviously!)**

 **Anyway their is NOW a poll on my profile if you could go and vote that would be AMAZING!**

 **Anyway** **, I hope you liked this chapter! Give me your feedback, and tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

Lianna and Hayley giggled as they watched both their little girls being dressed up by Rebekah who frantically rushed around and changed the babies. Of course Lianna had bought her little girl, Maya all Khaki, Maroon and Black outfits so she could match her mother. Maya was currently dressed in a khaki long sleeve play suit, along side Hope who was wearing, a beautiful floral dress with a fur Gillette and black tights. Rebekah quickly took multiple pictures of them both before hastily changing them into another outfit.

"How long do you think this one's gonna last?" Hayley teased as Lianna casually propped her legs on Hope's plush bed. She laughed, "Considering the time last time, I think longer than five hours!"

"Is that..?"

"Louis Vittoun, Yes." Lianna finished off Hayley's sentence as she noticed Rebekah pulling a silk scarf and tied it across Hope's head like headband before snapping some more. They both shared looks of clear amusement before sipping their drinks.

It had been a few day since Maya's birth and she had already exhilarated in growth more than Hope ever had, Hope grew around a normal human pace whereas just three days born Maya already was developing her own set of pearly whites. She felt Kol's arm slither round her as she rolled his eyes bored, "Is she still not done yet?" He whined as Rebekah changed them again.

Maya had Kol wrapped around her little finger, she had giggled once at the TV and Kol insisted that they bought her plasma TV with all of the Ben And Holly's Little Kingdom box set, just so he could be happy. Mad, but sweet.

Hayley shot her eyebrow in both amusement and sarcasm "This is Rebekah, do you think she's done?" Kol sighed exasperatedly, "Ok that's enough! I want my daughter back!" Kol declared as he went up to pick his daughter however Rebekah quickly shielded her, "NO! KOL! I'm not done yet!" She growled angrily. He frowned, "Well I don't bloody care, she's my daughter."

Rebekah shoved her brother, "Come on Kol, we haven't even done the main pictures" These were just warm ups!" She defended. His frown deepened, "And what exactly are the 'Main Pictures' exactly?" He questioned using air quotation.

A grin spread on her face as she revealed an adorable fluffy pink bear and looped both Hope and Maya's arm around it. Kol's eyes immediately widened, "Nope ! No bloody way am I letting my daughter near that hideous thing!" He growled.

Rebekah stared at her brother in incredulous "What? Kol it's adorable!" He wrinkled his nose in disgust before picking up his daughter, "This is adorable." He corrected swaying Maya in front of his sister, before pointing to the pompous, creepy toy in his sisters grasp, "That's, that's just bloody awful!"

She arched her brows daringly, "Don't you dare Kol Mikaelson." She warned sternly however Kol grasped the teddy and ripped it into shreds smirking as he heard his sisters pathetic cry over a teddy.

"Nik! Kol wants another dagger in his heart!" Both mothers let out a bark of laughter before rejoining their little girls.

"You have to give it to Rebekah though, these photos are adorable!" Lianna gushed as the images scattered across the sheep skin carpet, Hayley hummed in agreement, "Aw look at that one!" Hayley exclaimed pointing to a picture of Hope and Maya grinning as they entwined their arms.

Kol chuckled as both women giggled over their children, silently slipping out. He adored Maya, she seemed to be both a mommies girl and daddies girl, however Kol would change that so that she was a devoted daddies girl, grinning he reached over to stroke her cheek as she peacefully slumbered next to Hope.

"Beautiful isn't is? A part of you that isn't damned" Klaus mused as he noticed his brothers attentive glance on his daughter, Kol nodded emphatically. He couldn't believe it but he was actually agreeing with Klaus, his own brother! -Bloody Marvel!

"Except the fear of the unknown." Kol reminded quietly, he didn't want Lianna to hear because she already worried. Maya was growing too fast, he worried how much time he'd really have with her, and on top of that. How long before Kol Mikaelson's daughter spread through the vampire world, how long before someone tried to take her? Attack her? Hurt her? All because of their vendetta for Kol or the rest of the Mikaelsons. He knew Klaus felt the same way.

Klaus sighed dolefully, and nodded. "I understand your concerns brother, for I myself have them constantly, worrying about Hope's welfare, however our family will protect each other, and no matter what it comes down to, Maya and Hope will always be our main priorities. Whether we die or live will not matter, at least our sacrifice will allow them to live to be the beautiful young girls they will grow to be, I promise you that."

Kol nodded silently, as he concentrated on Maya's heartbeat as her chest rose up and down slightly. A comfortable silence fell around the brothers before Kol daringly broke it, "Do...Do you think that prophesies true?" Kol questioned quizzically.

Klaus swallowed thickly, "No...Marcel's dead." Or so he thought.

* * *

Hey guys! I decided to add a little Klaus and Kol except because now Kol has a child as well, he can really relate to his brothers concerns and empathise with one another. This chapter was a short chapter ill admit 900 words, however it was just like a filler chapter so you can get a basic view point of what's going on and stuff. They'll be much more detail and insight so yeah!

 **Alsooo, Happy 2017! What was your favourite moments of 2016? Also does anyone know any really good Kol Mikaelson fanfictions? Legit I feel like I've read every Kol M story on Fan fiction and Quotev!**

 **Actually, I don't know if you saw the first ladies speech OMG! It was amazing! She's such a big inspiration, I honestly am dreading it for those people who have to have Donald Trump as their president! Be strong and patient, hopefully, he isn't that bad. I actually saw this weirdly complicated but cool post.**

 **Maybe Donald Trump pretended to be racist because clearly their were most racist people who voted or out of their mind (No offence to anyone who voted) But I personally don't like what Donald Trump preaches, he's so racist and rude! Honestly, I can't even...Ugh!**

 **Anyway, on a lighter note, Julie Plec actually officially released the Originals Season 4 returns March 17, sort of like an early birthday present! Because my birthday is on the 21! So excited!**


	27. Chapter 27

Lianna chuckled as she swept gracefully across the hall and noticed Kol holding Maya smirking. Once she reached them she grinned began tickling her stomach, earning a high pitched squeal causing a smile to grace both herself and Kol's lips.

"I hear Hope's coming round later." I announced peering into her glossy eyes. She wore some cute denim shorts and a stripe-y top, of course Lianna didn't dress her, Rebekah did against Lianna's colour will.

Both Kol and Lianna met a distressed Freya who was muttering profanities while working on spells.

"You said the put the Prophecy to rest, so what's the worry?" He questioned his sister as Lianna settled Maya on the ground by some toys, as she happily began playing.

"I didn't sleep last night. I just had this feeling of dread. I don't know if it' s my own guilt or maybe, it's my intuition telling me something's coming." Freya admitted hoarsely and Lianna grimaced.

This is exactly what she wanted not to happen.

"And what's this? Your early warning system?" Lianna probed chewing her lip nervously as Kol wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"This map is spelled to trace Niklaus's enemies. Let's just hope I'm being paranoid." Freya prayed, as Lianna began praying silently, Kol glanced over to his daughter and gave her a weak smile as she giggled at him.

She began chanting, and dropping months all over the map, "Calaste piso tal tras es tros. Calaste piso tal tras es tros..." And Lianna gasped. Blood trickled all the way to one destination...New Orleans.

" I guess you're not being paranoid, when there is, in fact, a hoard of killers there to get you."

 **~0~**

"What's happening?" Lianna questioned concerned as Kol began gathering weapons.

"Freya's tracking your sirelines now. So it won't be long which works for me. I could use a good fight." Kol informed referring to Klaus, and a pit of dread just like Freya's began building up.

"Well, we do have an advantage. No vampire may enter this stronghold as long as the deed remains in Freya's name." Elijah declared relieved.

"So what? We hide in here while the enemies mass at the front gate?" Kol muttered partly sarcastic, partly bemused.

Before Klaus assured, "Well, if they are so determined to die at our hands, let them come."

Lianna paced as her grip on Maya tightened every second, Kol attempted to retrieve his daughter but this only made her more on edge. "Darling, relax. You heard what Elijah said no one can enter." He reassured, however Lianna was not assured.

"How can you be so calm?" She snapped and Kol frowned.

"I'm not." He growled. "But pacing isn't exactly going to help now is it?"

She scoffed, "Well excuse me for being worried about my daughter and her family!"

Kol instantly narrowed his eyes, "And what you'r saying I'm not?!"

She huffed as red began clouding her vision. "No what I'm saying is, I will never be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to Maya, or you or any of you! I failed once as a mother I can't fail again!" She cried.

A pang of sympathy and pain ran through Kol as his fiancée screamed the last statement, "Darling." He sighed softly, reaching out for her and she immediately turned her back.

"Kol...I'm so scared." She confessed as a tear rolled down her cheek. All her walls, everything came crashing. She thought she'd have forever with Maya, but forever isn't as long as she hoped.

He wrapped his arms securely around her frame, "What happened...It wasn't your fault. It was out of your control." He breathed, and she sealed her lips voiding his gaze. "Darling look at me." He ordered softly. "Lianna."

Reluctantly spinning around, her titled her chin up as she traipsed her green orbs to meet with his chocolate ones. "Nothing will happen to you...Either of you." He vowed. Kissing her forehead.

Lianna inhaled his scent as the pit of dread rose. God help her if anything happened tonight.

 **~0~**

"Hayley, could you hold her for a minute while I fetch a blood bag?" Hayley nodded and grinned as she cuddled the adorable baby. Maya's diet consisted on blood, and human food however she enjoyed blood much more, duh! Who doesn't?!

Lianna glided across the hall as she vigorously shook the blood, she'd heated it up for a seconds and was afraid it may burn her. Her eyes widened as a crowd of vampires sauntered through he gate.

"Kol!"

Suddenly, all three originals brothers were at the gate, closed in by the gate. She held her breath as one last figure emerged. Marcel. How was this possible? He was suppose to be dead?!

She swallowed thickly, as bile began rising in her dusty throat. "Never thought it would come to this. But as always, The Mikaelsons made my choice for me." Marcel mused and Lianna gaped silently, her eyes examining the dark skin man. The arrogance, bitterness and sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Marcel, how?" Klaus gasped, voicing her thoughts.

"How are we in your home? I've friends who can nullify a deed, foreclose on a property like that (snaps his fingers) Or did you mean..how am I not a rotting corpse?" He spat venomously. Lianna attentively shifted to Kol who tightened his grip on her.

"I thought my friend was dead, and yet here you are. So send these fools away, and let's talk. You and me." Klaus pleaded and Lianna glanced as his pupils pleaded with pain and relief.

"Is that relief I hear? Really?" He taunted. "If I hadn't been one step ahead of you, I would be at the bottom of the river."

"Marcel, your anger is with me. I'm the one that's responsible for this crime against you." Elijah spoke up, stepping ahead. Lianna held her breath, waiting for someone to make a move.

"One thing I learned sticking around this family, Elijah, you take on one of you, you are taking on all of you. These guys, Klaus's sirelings, they're here to bear witness today." Marcel retaliated. It was true though, if you took on one Mikaelson, you took on all of them despite whatever pain they inflicted on each other, blood was thicker than water and no one knew that better than, Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson and eventually Kol Mikaelson.

A grievous memory burned into Lianna's brains. Klaus's last words to Kol. _"Always and forever is not something you can weasel out of easily brother."_ Her train of thoughts were cut short when Kol remarked.

"Are you planning to put on a little show, Marcellus?"

"Damned sure I am. The Fall of The Mikaelsons. And guess what, the show has already started."

* * *

 **DUN...DUN...DUH!**

 **Now, I'll admit this chapter isn't descriptive or anything however it's mainly for me more of a filler as we wrap up this story. Also can I just mention that Girl Meets World has sadly been cancelled which means the show won't return for Season Four, I am absolutely distraught! Growing up with Boy Meets World and Girls Meets World was just mind boggling and now! They going to cut the story short, there's so much more to explore and further develop in the plot line and characters. Anyway, it would make a diffrence, if everyone retweeted about it on Twitter.**

 **It's already trending, people are demanding they move it to Netflix or Freeform, and so am I!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Soundtrack**

 **The Originals 3x22 Soundtrack "Don't Fear the Reaper- Denmark & Winter"**

 **Aquilo - Silhouette**

* * *

Hayley, Freya, and Lianna began furiously searching for the antidote. Freya was gasping in pain, and Hayley covered in blood. Kol had demanded Lianna left and took Maya with her and reluctantly, she did so.

"It's not here. I can't find it." Freya gasped as she rushed out of the closet.

"Calm down. Freya, think." Hayley instructed. "When you were poisoned before, Klaus stole an antidote from Lucien. It has to be here." She vowed.

"There's no other place to look. If I can't find the cure, I will die." Freya announced.

Suddenly the door burst open and all three Mikaelson brothers approached, Kol injured worse. "Kol!" Lianna cried as she rushed over to him. "Oh my god!" He slumped onto the and gasped, gripping onto Lianna's soft hand.

"I am going to die." Kol grumbled in pain. Lianna felt pain shoot through her, as her eyes brimmed with tears, and Maya began crying, which resulted in Hope to wail as well.

"You're not going to die." Klaus promised. Kol merely chuckled.

"Now that sounds familiar. Isn't that what you said to Finn and Cami?"

Klaus sighed, "Look, Lucien engineered his venom from the seven werewolf packs, so maybe, that's the key to a cure." He suggested.

Freya sighed sarcastically, "Oh great, that's the first piece in a puzzle none of us will be alive to solve. I'm poisoned, Rebekah is hexed, and our brothers are bitten. We need three different cures to three different ailments, each of which could take years to find, and none of us will make it through the day."

 **~0~**

"It's not a trial. This is suicide. Take Hayley, take Hope, get the hell out of the city." Elijah spat hoarsely, as Klaus explained Marcel's option. However Hayley immediately protested. "No. We won't leave here." She declared.

Lianna was comforting Kol, as she saw Klaus slip out silently. "Watch him." She whispered motioning to Kol. "I need to speak to Klaus." Sailing after him, his footsteps ceased when he heard another soft pair.

Spinning around both hybrids gazed at each other before pulling into a tight embrace. "Take care of yourself." He whispered into her hair softly. Lianna was like a sister to him, hey loyalty had spread and remained from the beginning. He would miss her. She would miss him too.

She let out a strained chuckle, and groan. "Your telling me to keep safe! You need to keep safe! Let me come with you." She pleaded as tear rolled down her cheek. He shook his head, "It's me they want not you, besides you have a little girl to look after, remember?" He reminded as the pain doubled inside of him, remembering his little girl.

"I...I.." She stuttered but he cut her of. "Always And Forever." Where his last words before he gently kissed her forehead and left. Lianna wiped her tears, she had to be strong, for Maya, Kol, Klaus and the rest of her family.

She swallowed thickly as Kol's eyes blurred around her, "Darling. Come here." He beckoned weakly. She noticed everyone had gone, Freya was in the other room writing spells, while Hayley and Elijah shared an intimate moment.

"Yeah?" She croaked, rubbing his hand soothingly but she knew despite what she did, he felt the pain, he felt all of it. He stroked her hair gently, "Take care of her." He whispered as his he painfully sat up, kissing her head. "When you leave, make sure to check her bag." He instructed.

"And take care of yourself."

"Kol." She gasped, and he interrupted her, "No. Please." He pleaded closing his eyes in pain and she nodded silently as a ghastly smile appeared on his face, "I love you...Both of you."

"Kol." She muttered. "I have something to show you."

* * *

 **"Well, well what's a pretty girl like you, doing here in a big forest?" A deep voiced teased from behind.**

 **Lianna paused, as she spun around, she faced a tall boy around her age, he had brown mousy hair and brown eyes, Lianna couldn't help but admit he was pretty hot.**

 **She found herself unable to speak, as his eyes began to pull her into a trance.**

 **~0~**

 ** _You Are Invited To The Mikaelson Ball._** ** _Can't wait to see you._**

 **~0~**

 **He smirked at me, "Hello Darling fancy meeting you here." He smirked, his British accent ringing into my ear drums. I paused, then I realized he sent the invitation, my eyes widened he was the one having an affair with my mom.**

 **Uncontrollably, I got up and punched him right in the jaw, I accidently allowed my vampire strength to slip, as soon as my knuckles and his jaw contacted, a painful, electric shock- like jolt ran through his whole body throwing him into the wall.**

 **My eyes widened as I realized what I , shit, I was in shit.**

 ** _Deep Shit._**

 **~0~**

 **I paused before cringing, "I um- thought he was having an affair with my mom." I admitted.**

 **"What?" The boy shrieked incredulously. "Ugh, I found an invitation to some Mikealson Ball and on the back, it said how they couldn't wait to see you, and at first I was confused then I saw you, and remember you were the boy I met the other day and I noticed, your stupidly annoying smirk, and I just knew you sent it," I explained.**

 **"Yes, I sent it to you not your mother." He resorted. Oh shit, I stood they're speechless.**

 **~0~**

 **"Well I was going to ask you to the ball, but you have to promise you won't break my jaw and fry my ass." he teased. I mentally cringed. Shaking my head, "Erm about that, im not sorry for breaking your jaw you deserved that, but I apologize for thinking my mother could have such a low taste in me." I stated.**

 **He raised his eyebrow, smirking. "I like a pretty thing, with sharp tongues." He stated his smirk burning into my brain.**

 **Rolling my eyes, I ordered another bottle of bourbon, while he stared at me intently.**

 **"Do you mind?" I snapped angrily.**

 **He smirked, "Not at all darling, im just admiring the view." He smirked.**

 **"Well go admire your ass, but I bet you already do that." I sassed.**

 **"And I bet you do too." He stated smirking.**

 **~0~**

 **"Stunner isn't she"**

 **~0~**

 **Kol turned around and smirked when he saw me, "Darling tell me I look handsome." He demanded, I rolled my eyes, "See I would, but that would be lying." I replied sassily, the blonde girl let out a wind chime laugh, "Actually I think me and you might be good friends." The blonde girl announced laughing. I smiled at her, she was a vampire her beauty was definitely inhuman.**

 **~0~**

 **"Did I forget to** **mention how ravishing you look tonight, darling?" Kol whispered in my ear.**

 **I rolled my eyes, "How could you not?" I remarked sarcastically. He chuckled, before the music started, "Can I have this dance?" He asked smirking. I groaned as he led the way, I may be graceful as a hybrid, however, my dance skills in the ancient 100 was terrible like I said I wasn't born then. I let out a small scream as Kol twirled me out of his arms and into another, I could just imagine the smirk on his face.**

 **~0~**

 **"Darling!" Kol exclaimed, his eyes roaming Lianna's hourglass figure, she rolled her eyes, "Kol I'm up here." Lianna stated flatly, at the young boy. He smirked, as he opened his mouth to make a witty comment but Caroline spoke first.**

 **"Rebekah, would you like to come; we're going shopping," Lianna asked, Rebekah paused shocked, it was no secret Rebekah was pretty but she didn't have any real friends, any royal friends up until now.**

 **"Of course!" Rebekah beamed excitedly.**

 **"Aw, bekah has a friend now." Kol sarcastically teased.**

 **"Shut up Kol, at least she has one." Lianna smirked.**

 **~0~**

 **"Class, I'd like you to meet your next classmates, Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson." The teacher announced causing me to jerk my head up, in surprise, anger, and annoyance.**

 **Kol smirked, with every stride, he filled the absent space beside me, "Hello darling, fancy seeing you here?" He taunted, easily.**

 **I narrowed my eyes, "You're over 1000 and you're telling me you've never learned anything- wait you know what hold up! Why am I even asking you that question? Of course, a dumb shit like you hasn't learned anything!" I hissed sharply.**

 **"Darling, that isn't any way to speak." He teased in mock scolding.**

 **~0~**

 **"Bekah, hey!" She smiled giving the girl a kiss on the cheek obviously neither of them were gay however needless to say they were tight.**

 **Kol pouted, "So Bekah gets a kiss and I don't!" He whined obviously annoyed at his sister, not at Lianna he could never be annoyed with her. She rolled her eyes, "Well I'm gay." Lianna responded before sharing a look with Bekah, before both girls fell into giggles., remembering their shopping trip conversation.**

 **~0~**

 **"Can I not just sporadically phone you?" He asked tauntingly.**

 **She rolled her eyes, huffing. "Please, Kol Mikaelson, sporadic?!"**

 **He smirked, "I'm going away for a while, Denver." He announced, Lianna raised an eyebrow even if he couldn't see it. Why the hell would _Kol_ go to Denver? Why the hell did _she_ care?**

 **"You're telling me this why…?" She trailed off irritated.**

 **He smirked, as her irritation grew, "Well, you could join me?" He suggested.**

 **She immediately scoffed, "Over my dead body!"**

 **"Aw, love don't be mean. Come on, road trips are great. I can get to know you better!" He replied suggestively.**

 **She shivered in disgust, "Yeah I don't think so." She responded firmly.**

 **He pouted, "Come on! It'll be fun!" He tempted.**

 **She hesitates, maybe it wouldn't be that bad? No. No. No. This was Kol, _Kol Mikaelson_ _anything could happen_! Shaking her head, she felt self-conflicted. Kol smirked on the other end, knowing he'd caused her a mental conflict.**

 **~0~**

 **"You were a cute child." He commented uncharacteristically, she raised her eyebrows at him. While he flashed her a look of innocence, "What?"**

 **Kol crinkled his noise, music from this era was definitely the worst it had ever been he thought. She let out a small laugh at the face he was making.**

 **"What?" He asked turning to her.**

 **She smiled, "Your face. You hate this song." She replied.**

 **"I hate all songs from this era." He admitted shrugging.**

 **"Well, we'll soon change that." She mused confidently.**

 **He raised his eyebrows, "Is that a challenge?" He asked amused.**

 **"Yes. Yes, it is." After countless pop songs, Kol's hate for pop songs grew.**

 **"Why don't we take instead of listening to this rub-" But cut himself off when he noticed the look Lianna was giving him.**

 **"Inconvenient use of instruments and vocals." He quickly corrected himself. She rolled her eyes at him. Idiot.**

 **~0~**

 **"Staked, Being in a coffin, what was it like?" She asked hesitantly.**

 **Her question caught him off guard, and Lianna feared she might have hit a nerve. The boy may annoy her deeply at times and cause her to question his existence but he was staked and shoved in a coffin by his own brother, for god knows how many years; she wasn't all bitchy.**

 **"I can't remember a lot, it was dark, but I was little by little would regain some consciousness." He admitted quietly.**

 **The next seconds were filled with silence until Lianna blurted something out, "I'm sorry." She apologized.**

 **He frowned, "Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong?" He asked bewildered.**

 **"I know, I just can't imagine what it would be like, being staked by my own brother." She admitted quietly.**

 **He shrugged, "I guess that's Nik?"**

 **~0~**

 **She applied her, Lime Crime Velvetines Liquid Matte Lipstick Wicked. "I'm ready." She announced, turning around to face Kol. He smirked, as his eyes appreciated the view. She rolled her eyes slapping his chest.**

 **"Eye's up here, Mikaelson." She warned. He chuckled.**

 **"You look stunning." He complimented smirking.**

 **~0~**

 **"I-um..." I felt myself choke on words.**

 **"Look, did you kiss me because...we were drunk?" I muttered.**

 **"Seriously, you think that's why I kissed you, cus you were drunk?" He asked incredulously.**

 **I paused, and when I didn't respond he got his answer, he frowned, "No I kissed you because I love you." He admitted quietly.**

 **I was shocked, did he just say what I thought? "Unless you don't feel the same..." He trailed off slowly.**

 **"No, no. I just didn't know if you did it because we were drunk." I admitted as he snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer.**

 **"Technically, I should be asking you if you kissed me because you were drunk because you kissed me first." He stated smirking.**

 **I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you kissed me back so."**

 **~0~**

 **"Rebekah. Hey!" She greeted as enthusiastic as she could. Kol merely rolled his eyes.**

 **"What are you doing here? Kol never told me you were coming." She stated, her eyes trailing off to her older brother as she glared at him in annoyance.**

 **"Please sister, why would I tell you when my girlfriend is coming over? Last time I checked you like men, has anything changed since?" He snickered smirking.**

 **"Oh well, at least your here! I need your approval, I got some new-" She began chirpily only to be rudely cut by her brother.**

 **"No! I did not bring her here so you can ramble on about your clothes rubbish." Kol stated annoyed as he picked up Lianna's hand tugging her towards him slightly.**

 **~0~**

 **Lianna wept and wept some more. Bryson and Lucia were bewildered as to why their daughter wept and isolated herself every day yet every day they tried to talk to her to try to persuade her to open her door, no word.**

 **She laid on her bed clutching the sheets to her chest, her head pounding furiously. Her erratic breathing and uneven chest. The tears freely flowed on her chest, anyone would have been stunned at the tears, how had they not run out?**

 **Times like this Lianna wished that she was the type of vampire Elena, Damon, and Stefan were that she could turn her emotions of; but she couldn't. She wished she could erase all their memory. She'd only met him for a short period but those few months were her favourite times out of her whole life.**

 **She felt a gust of wind beside her but ignored it. "Darling?"**

 **Lianna froze, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...It couldn't be?! "Kol?!" She cried, whipping her head around her face covered in mascara streaks and tears. Her eyes were swollen and so was her nose. Her usual tan skin was now a furious red.**

 **"Don't ever do that again!" She cried, smacking him firmly in the chest. He frowned staring down in confusion. "I don't understand...What happened?" He whispered but she just pulled herself closer to him.**

 **"Darling. Lianna, what happened?" He asked slowly lifting her chin. She pressed her lips into a tight line and briefly shut her eyes, "Damon came...He tried to kill Bekah...I used my gift but then it got out of control and I blacked out for three...straight days." She admitted hiccuping every so often, causing him to rub her back soothingly.**

 **His eyes turned dark, as they filled with rage and hate. "I haven't seen them, I thought you were dead." She admitted in a whisper he voice breaking some more.**

 **His brown eyes soften, looking down at the beautiful girl in his arm. "I didn't die, I had to go...** **business** **I didn't know I promise, if I did, I would have come back immediately." He vowed. Her eyes soften as well as she clutched at him, sobbing.**

 **"Shush, it's fine darling I promise. I'm here." He whispered stroking her hair.**

 **~0~**

 **Lianna's eyes bulged she could not believe the words leaving Stefan's mouth.**

 **"I don't believe you. Kol's not dead. He can't be." Rebekah exclaimed. Lianna just remained silent as he tears began flowing. It happened once, and he wasn't even dead and now he was actually.**

 **"Listen, Rebekah, they didn't have a choice. Kol started this when he went after Jeremy. He went after you too, do you remember? I mean, he was never going to let us find the cure."**

 **"So you knew? This whole night, you knew?" She demanded.**

 ** _She would bring him back, no matter what._**

 ** _~0~_**

 **"I need your help." Lianna blurted out. Both blondes frowned and turned to the teenage girl.**

 **"Why...What's going on?" Chantelle asked carefully, her hands now resting on her hips.**

 **"I need...I need your help. I need to do a resurrection spell."**

 **~0~**

 **"Now, what's a pretty girl like you on, on a Friday night sitting at the bar, all alone?" He teased tutting. Lianna instantly recognized the foreign accent as British though she didn't want to admit it because Kol had one and thinking about Kol just caused her immense pain.**

 **She rolled her eyes expectedly, "I'm not interested." She simply responded. Motioning for the bartender for a refill. Though Lianna couldn't see him she sensed her was smirking. "Feisty, I like it. I have a thing for a pretty thing with sharp tongues." He stated.**

 **Liana froze, the same statement Kol had said to her. The small gasp escaping her plump lips. Whipping her head around, she noticed a boy in his late teens/early twenties sitting next to her. His dirty blonde hair in small curls at the top of his head. The salient blue eyes, held a distinct mad gleam in them.**

 **His smirked seemed to widen at this, "No need to be so startled _darling._ " She felt her blood run cold, only Kol called her darling. "Don't call me that." She snapped warningly. He held his hands up in surrender.**

 **"Ok then, love. What's your name?" The unmistakable resemblance to Kol frightened her but she brushed it off, assuring herself Kol was dead. If he wasn't he would have come and found her. She spent so long in isolation in order to find a spell to bring him back, despite the trouble with Silas.**

 **"None of your business." She resorted angrily drowning her drink.**

 **"Oh come on love no need to be so nasty!" He replied in mock hurt.**

 **"Actually I find nastiness essential when some bitch-boy tries to hit on me." She hissed.**

 **"Come on love, that's a bit mean." He pointed out.**

Lianna's vision was cut short when her mind sucked out of her, into a everlasting orbit, until she met his warm eyes. "How..How did you do that? He whispered in awe.

She sniffled, "I've been working on it for a while now." She admitted.

He swallowed, "You are the greatest thing about being alive, Elianna Tiller."

He paused before continuing. "I love you."

"I love you too Kol Mikaelson."

Suddenly, Freya, Hayley, Elijah all emerged. "It's time." Freya announced, "Pass me Rebekah's dagger."

Freya quietly began chanting until her whisper became a bellow, and suddenly all siblings jerked back. Lianna felt her blood run cold. Glancing at Hayley who wore the identical horrified expression.

She cleared her throat, "We need to get the girls and Rebekah. You want to get Rebekah and I'll sort out Hope and Maya." Lianna announced and Hayley nodded thankful. At least they'd have each other, and together they'd reunite with their family.

 _ **Forever And Always, Even If Forever Isn't As Long As I Hope**_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Oh my days! I love and thank each one of you that reviewed, even if it's two loll and for everyone of you that read and followed, you are what made me continue writing and I'm so grateful! So thank you!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I admit, it's gonna be so weird, so, so weird not writing this story for a while however I'll continue soon enough as there will be a sequel to this, and that unfortunately will be the last story of this trilogy. The next story will reunite, Kol, Maya, Lianna and the rest of the clan and also the next chapter will give flashbacks and insights to what happened during the five years it took Hayley and Lianna to find the cures for them, of course I can't write that now because the episodes haven't came out just yet, and season 4 begins, March 17 2017 so I have a few months of rest.**

 **During this "Break" I will be perusing a new story, the poll is on my profile. The options include:**

 **1 -Harry Potter And The Cursed Child:**

 **Will include Albus's adventures and new blossomed friendship in Hogwarts as well as a love intrest**

 **2- The Vampire Diaries (Malachai Parker and Kol Mikaelson love triangle)**

 **Kol becomes distant as she befriends Kai, suddenly she finds out that the two most violent vampires are after her, but who will she choose?**

 **3 -The Vampire Diaries (Stefan Salvatore or Damon Salvatore, however it will NOT be a love triangle)**

 **4 -** **The Originals Klaus O/C**

 **Klaus's love story, your mutual interest in art connects you**

 **5 -The Originals Kol O/C**

 **Kol abuses, drains and screams at her, but her wit, charms and beauty allures her. Usually they don't last more than a few months, but this one was different -Why? He needed to disperse of her immediately- but can he? What happens when Kol falls for his "Toy"**

 ** _Anyway, that's it from me, one more reminder, it will be amazing if you join the SaveGMW petition and thank you, always and forever (;_**


End file.
